The Reason to Stay
by Azura Swan
Summary: Just as Leah is about to cut her losses and leave Forks to start anew, the unthinkable happens, and a pair of blue eyes have given her a reason to stay. But will everything just fall into place and everyone accept what she had no choice in?
1. Chapter 1 Wednesday

**So I came up with idea when I came across a picture of Michael Welch, and his baby blues took my breath away. I've discovered I have a problem when it comes to blue eyes in my fanfics, heehee. Gotta love em!**

**Also, I hate the way everyone puts down Mike. Geez, his only crime is being ordinary and smiley in a book about emos. Sorry he's not dark and spooky enough for you fangirls. Honest and no pretenses, yeah that is so not attractive. **

**And Leah, boy did she get screwed over. Stephanie Meyer answers every question and resolves every mystery (even that stupid subplot of J Jenks being afraid of Jasper in BD) but she doesn't solve Leah's problems. That is really unfair for an author who is determined to make everything a happy ending.**

**Okay, soap box time over! Read and review! It's good, I swear!**

* * *

I wanted to think without a thousand voices listening in. Was that so much to ask? I think I was completely justified in taking mom's car for a ride.

A drive wasn't nearly as relaxing as a run through the woods, but at least it was private, and I could always roll the windows down and let the summer wind blow at my face.

So I was speeding down the highway, accidently headed in the Forks direction, while mind revolved around my options.

I had gotten my acceptance letter at the University of Iowa yesterday, and the University of Tennessee had come last week. Two years after high school and I had decided I was going to college. My original plans, the ones that had involved Sam, were dead, buried, and the dust blown away for parts unknown.

And now I was free. No longer a part of his pack, my mind link to Jacob had made existence more bearable.

But it wasn't completely tolerable. I was stuck listening to the sappy thoughts and random whimsies of imprinted males every time I was in wolf form, and seeing it first-hand when I was human. If I could just get far enough away in human form, then maybe I could actually regain a semblance of normalcy.

I didn't want a big city school, there had to be some space to escape to for midnight runs. So now I had the choice between running in corn fields or country-music-loving woods. Iowa or Tennesse?

At the last minute I slammed on the brakes at the red light in Forks, just avoiding a collision with a pedestrian in the crosswalk. My heart started slamming as I realized I had almost killed someone (in human form!) The boy threw his hands onto the hood of the car, the only self-defense a person really has in a one-sided fight with a sedan.

Angry and scared blue eyes flew up to meet my gaze behind the wheel. The adrenaline pumping through my body spiked yet again. I was waiting for the verbal flames he was about to rain down. His cursing would cause a scene and it would get back to my mom, and the boys. And then I'd never hear the end of it...

Blue eyes that pulled you under... that tilted the world off balance and made everything too scary to even think of. You just wanted to dive into blue eyes and forget all the troubles...

Mike patted the hood once and gave a small salute, a bemused smile on his cute face. Whatever panic and disbelief he had seen in my eyes must have stopped him from condemning me to hell. I must have looked just as scared and shocked as I felt.

He walked off and headed for his family's hardware store on the other side of the street. I could only watch him go, too stunned to react at all.

Mike. I knew his name was Mike. Everyone in town knew the Newtons, and I had seen him a few times in the past, but that was before my transformation.

Could it really be possible? After I had lost all hope and finally decided to cut my ties with everything related to Washington, when I was finally ready to let go and start a new life in a new place, was there a saving grace that would keep me from ripping away from the home I loved?

I couldn't have that much hope left. Just ask Jacob, the losses in my life had made me a bitter old woman at the age of twenty. Would I dare to feel even the smallest bit of hope when every expectation I had had in the last three years had gone the way of the dodo?

Idiot that I was, I must have. Because I felt the distance between life and myself increasing, and my lonely heart cried out in protest.

I turned into the parking lot of the hardware store and parked. Trying to get an awkward grip on reality, I considered a new set of options. I didn't have to go in, I could stay in the car and drive away, never knowing for certain or not.

My new life in Iowa or Tennessee was still waiting for me. I could avoid Forks for the next two weeks and then leave, and let the curiosity of what might be eat at me for the rest of my life.

But of course, I could no more not go in than I could stop breathing, (and God knew I had tried that already). I scrabbled in the glove compartment for a piece of scrap paper and pen and scribbled down a copy of the list on the refrigerator.

Then I got out of the car door and walked into the store.

At first I didn't see him, and wandered along the side aisles aimlessly. But my mind must have known where it was going, because I was ten feet away when I saw him come out of a door marked Employees Only.

He was lifting a worker's apron over his head and tying the strings behind his back, glancing up at the clock and wincing slightly. I hoped he wasn't late; I didn't want him to be late. I didn't want him to get in trouble and feel bad for disappointing his dad.

Oh God, what was I saying? Was I actually caring for someone I didn't even know? Did I even care anymore?

He began to step away, and my heart did that little cry again. It was unbearable to see him walk away from me.

"Mike," I called out, and he turned, his blue eyes meeting mine again. Oh, they were beautiful! So mesmerizing to look at, and his face was smooth with a slight stubble on his chin. His blond hair lightly fell over his forehead, and the brown eyebrows arched up questioningly.

"Can I help you?" I didn't realize that I had been moving closer to him, but suddenly I was before him, and speechless.

"I, uh, wanted... I wanted to apologize for almost running you over." Oh, that sounded smooth.

'_Yes I followed you all the way into work so you could get a look at my mug and give an accurate description to Chief Swann.'_

One of his eyebrows lifted as he recognized me as the girl behind the wheel, and he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I was running late and wasn't watching where I was going either. Besides, you looked ready to have a heart attack afterward."

I stuttered, "I-I was- you took me by surprise- no, that's not an excuse... I am _so_ sorry-"

"Just as I thought, you are doing a better job chewing yourself out than me. And I was late." He shrugged. "Thanks for your concern, miss, and I have no intention of pressing charges, so if you will excuse me, please have a pleasant day."

He turned to walk away again.

"Wait," I called again, hating myself for the tiny tone of desperation in my voice, but then deciding that I didn't care.

He turned around with a look of confusion. The moving air as he pivoted blew his scent toward me, and it smelled wonderful. Like vanilla soap and sun-warmed grass.

"I-uh, need to purchase some things,... but I don't know where to find any of them." I lamely held up my list, praying he wouldn't hand me off to another sales' clerk.

"Oh, of course, ma'am," he said, realizing I was here as a paying customer. He took my list from me and looked it over quickly.

"I can fix you right up with everything," he said, smiling kindly at me. "If you would just follow me, ma'am."

My knees almost buckled in relief. I said a prayer of thanks to whatever gods were listening to me as he led me away. He was going to be spending the next several minutes with me! I was going to talk to him! He was going to help me!...

He kept calling me "ma'am." And the smile he had given me was between an employee and customer. I wanted the friendly reassuring smile from before; from when I had almost run him over and he had been kind enough (or in a hurry enough) to give me the benefit of the doubt.

"My name's Leah. Leah Clearwater." Could I sound anymore inane!?

"And you know I'm Mike Newton," he answered. He had grabbed a random cart from an aisle and was pushing it along. He turned onto aisle four and started looking at the shelves.

"What size nails do you need?" he asked, stopping in front of several boxes.

"Um, the medium-sized?" I asked, embarrassed. Why couldn't this just be easy? Why couldn't I just grab his arm and pull him outside and explain how different both our lives suddenly were?

He looked over and smiled at me. Reaching out for several boxes, he opened them and laid a few metal nails in his palm. "Which ones look about right?" he asked.

"Those," I said, pointing to the ones that looked like the ones Seth had in the garage.

Mike repackaged the boxes and put my choice in the cart. Then he started pushing the cart again. I was hypnotized watching the light flicker through his hair as the air-conditioner vent blew overhead.

"So are you building a bird house or patio?" he asked half-jokingly.

I didn't mind it at all. It was more like a shock of happiness. He had asked a question to start a conversation, which had to mean he didn't find me a total spaz.

"I don't really know, just some odds-and-ends my brother, Seth, needs around the house for summer projects," I replied.

"Seth Clearwater... I met him at the Cullen wedding." I thought I detected a hint of pain in his voice, but as he was staring ahead, his shoulders shrugged again.

"I don't remember seeing you there," he remarked.

"I didn't attend. I was... outta town." But what if I had swallowed my disgust of vampire smell and just gone? Would I have found Mike last spring instead of waiting a whole other year?

I didn't know who he was. How was I supposed to gamble the rest of my life on this boy who was courteous enough to make small talk, but who knew nothing of Quillete legends or myths of the supernatural?

And would I ever forgive myself if I didn't at least try to know him?

"So, bride or groom?" I asked, as if a whole year hadn't passed and we were still at the Cullen house sipping punch and watching couples dance.

"Both,... and neither," he answered a little sarcastically.

"Yeah, me too. Both and neither," I said too brightly, trying to ease his gloomy mood.

He gave me a sidelong glance, then shook his head and chuckled. I didn't realize that we had reached another aisle until he reached out to put a box of light bulbs in the cart.

I had to make more progress, I realized. I only had until the end of my shopping list to spend with him.

"I haven't even heard from Bella or Edward since the wedding, and Bella and I used to be friends, if you can believe it," he murmured.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm just thinking about stuff that hasn't even crossed my mind in months. But I've been away at college, and you know how that can be a full-time job."

"Not really," I admitted, "Where do you go to school?"

"University of Sacramento," he answered absently, looking at shelves again. "Do you want the minimal or maximum?"

"Maximum," I answered, not even knowing what he was referring to.

He left the cart behind and started walking away, I dogged at his heels. Why couldn't I peal my eyes away from his back? Was I really just measuring up my future husband?

He really did have an impressive physique, for most human males anyway. I had been hanging around peeked-conditioned males for the passed two years, mountains of muscles and sex appeal. Mike's subtle appeal was really refreshing.

He didn't tower over me, and his chest wasn't completely barrel. Broad shoulders for his body, and nicely proportional. Long torso, but not so long that it made his legs look short...

Before my eyes could move down any further, he circled around a shelf ladder and looked quizzily at me. I smiled awkwardly, and he smiled back politely, then started pushing the ladder back the way we came.

I flushed deeply with embarrassment. He had gone down the aisle to retrieve the ladder and was now tracing back to the cart, and I had blindly and unnecessarily followed him the whole trip like a baby duck after its mother.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, and must have decided to take pity on my humiliation. "So what kind of dogs do you have?"

At first I thought he was making a joke, but then I realized we were in the pet aisle and he had stopped the ladder in front of the dog food. The larger bags were on the top shelves.

Stray dogs had taken to following Seth home, and the little hero couldn't send them away when he could hear the hunger in their whines. Mom didn't allow any of them in the house yet, but several were now permanent residents in our back yard.

"My little brother brings them in off the street, so they're all a bunch of mixed blo-" I had to stop talking as my breath left my lungs. Mike had climbed several steps up the ladder, and his toned butt was less than five inches away from my face. He had to lean out to reach the largest bag of dog food, and his khakis pants tightened with the movement.

_No panting!_ I firmly told myself. Very firm-ly...

So the guy worked out. This place was mostly a sporting goods store, it only made sense he would play sports. I just didn't realize how much I would appreciate that fact. Thank you Fate for not giving me a pudgy soul mate.

He hefted the large bag over one shoulder, and his biceps bulged as he held it steady. Slowly he walked back down the steps, his burly arms gripping the bag solidly. Then he was bending over to put the bag on the bottom rack of the cart, and his pants were stretching again.

_No drooling either!_ I added to myself.

Wait, was he talking? Focus!

"...three labs that run around our house all day. Two yellow and one black. My folks got one for each of brothers and me."

He had dogs? I already knew that, I could smell their scents on him. But even better, he liked dogs!

"I didn't know you had brothers," I said. Oh, geez; what had been the point of saying that?

Mike dusted off his hands and looked up from where he was still crouching after loading the dog food. "Really? They would have gone to high school when you did. You're around the same age as the Adonis twins."

He chuckled at the joke, but there was definitely pain in his voice this time. Suddenly, I wanted a go at his brothers, just let me find out their location.

"How old _are_ they?" I forced myself to ask.

"Twenty-eight and twenty-six. I'm surprised you don't remember them, almost everyone knew of their perfect exploits and accomplishments." He tried to look non-chalant as he spoke, but it made me want to rip his older brothers to pieces even more.

"Wait, how old do you think _I_ am?" I asked his suspiciously.

He looked startled at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. It was good to hear him laugh.

"I'm not dumb enough to answer that," he chuckled, shaking his head and turning back to push the cart.

"I'm twenty," I told him.

"You are _not_ twenty."

"You don't believe me?" I felt a small spark of irritation, a piece of the old Leah, but this was also fun, sparring with him. Oh boy, I had completely caught the Imprinting Bug.

He finally turned to look at me, and really look at me for the first time. He searched my gaze and my face, then swept his eyes down my body. Anyone else who regarded me this way would be lucky if I stopped at a black eye, but it had been so _long_ since any male had shown interest.

It felt right, I had to admit it. And then it felt so much more than just 'right.'

The feminine attraction, combined with the new imprinting sensation, and the long dry spell I had endured, were thrown together in a potent mixture and... Bam!

I was never letting Mike go.

"I was sure you had just gotten back from graduating with a PHD or something, straight A's and all. You've really never been to college?" he said.

"Well, I'm going this fall," I said.

He smiled, and this time, it was a personal smile for me. "Oh yeah, where to?"

And just like that, the awkwardness between us vanished. Learning my age must have convinced him that I was worth a second glance. And now he was interested.

"I'm trying to decide between two schools. Or maybe someplace else will send an acceptance letter; it's kinda up in the air still."

"What are you planning to study?" he asked, making eye contact and everything now. Inside, I was doing cartwheels of joy.

"I have no idea. Maybe something with animals, or maybe dancing." If I was stuck as a werewolf, I might as well take advantage of the benefits.

"Those are pretty far apart," he remarked, "but I know what you mean. Picking a major is terrible; almost all my friends switched their majors in the first semester, so it's good you have several back-up plans."

He was thoughtful for a moment, a dent forming between his brows as he concentrated. It was so adorable. I heard him murmur under his breath, "Clearwater" and then his eyes widened with some realization.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Huh? What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. So were you thinking of being a vet or working in an animal shelter?" he asked brightly.

I looked curiously at him, wondering what could have happened, but he was suddenly avoiding my eyes again. I tried to not let that hurt as much as it did.

"I was thinking rescue work, but my little brother is the one who connects to animals more. I might just have to go with dancing."

"Hey, just cause your brother does something better than you doesn't mean you can't do it too," he said encouragingly, and I again felt the pain in his voice.

"So what kind of dancing?" he went on.

"Modern, I suppose," I said, wishing I could ask him about whatever pain his brothers had caused him.

"Like the dancing in that new movie?" He seemed genuinely interested again.

"I guess, but not so much break dancing. Actually, I don't know, I haven't seen it yet."

"I bet you're really good at dancing." My heart leapt at the compliment and I looked at him with a gracious smile. He was the one blushing this time, and I was glad I wasn't the only embarrassed one anymore.

All too quickly we were at the check-out counters. He looked down the line of checkers, cringing at all of them. Sighing, he pushed the cart to the lane with a middle-aged woman.

"Mikey, there you are. Have you been bothering this young lady the whole time?" said the woman.

We both answered at the same time.

"Of course not, mom."

"I asked for his help."

We both looked at one another and blushed, but I was suddenly feeling very happy.

"I was actually hoping Mike could help me carry this stuff out to my car," I told his mom.

Mrs. Newton peered at me until her face split in recognition. "You're Susan's girl, right? Leah."

"Yes, I am," I said politely, helping Mike put my purchases on the small conveyor belt for Mrs. Newton to scan.

"How is Sue doing?"

"Just fine. I think she might be coming up one of these days to purchase her perennials. You have any specials coming up?" I asked.

Mike's mother slid right into my palm. It was incredibly easy. Huh, I would never have guessed that I would be good at the "meet the parents" stuff.

"Don't take too long, Mike. You're dad needs your help in beach supplies," Mrs. Newton said once Mike had finished bagging the things he had picked out for me.

I couldn't help my huge grin as I picked up a few bags. By letting Mike walk me to the car, she had all but given her approval. All that was left was to get Mike alone later and explain everything.

"I'm sorry about that, Leah. Mom still sees me as her baby to boss around," Mike commented as we left the store. He held the door open for me, even though his hands were completely filled.

He had finally called my by my first name. I had to stop myself from squealing in delight.

"It's alright, I liked her. And it's not like all mothers don't have problems accepting their kids are grown-up. How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen in two weeks."

I almost dropped the bags I was carrying. Too young. Way too young to be acceptable to ordinary humans. I had been wrong before, there was no way his mom had approved of us walking out together, she probably just thought I was worth more attention for being related to my mother.

"But you just finished your freshman year of college," I somehow managed to say without sounding panicked.

Mike shrugged, "I got started a year early. That's the trouble with summer birthdays, never know where the kids belong."

I watched him load the sacks into the back of my mom's sedan, feeling the seconds until departure counting down. Young boy or not, it was going to be hard to leave him.

Then I remembered something that would prolong our conversation.

"Mike, what were you thinking about when you said my last name in the store?"

He had just picked up the last sack and paused to look at me. He looked nervous, like he had been caught stealing cookies. "It really wasn't anything important, and I really don't want to say anything that would spoil your answer to my next question."

"Shoot," I said, willing to do anything he wanted.

"Would you want to catch that dance movie on Friday night?"

My heart leaped into overdrive, and I was sure I couldn't have heard him right. "Are you asking me out?" I didn't squeak, at least I don't think I did.

But Mike was blushing again and putting the last bag into the trunk. He shut the lid, but then had nothing else to do to avoid my question.

"Well, I thought I might as well ask, but you probably have plans already," he said sheepishly.

All my weekends were suddenly wide open. "No, free as a bird," I answered.

He looked stunned. "R-Really? You sure?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise," I said a little snapishly. Immediately I regretted that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to reconcile the idea. An older, pretty woman wants to go on a date with a dweeb like me?"

People called him a dweeb? Who would dare?! I wanted names!

_He called me pretty!_

"What time?" I asked.

"Say six? I can pick you up at your place," he offered politely.

I froze in fear. That's just what I needed, amo for Seth and the others to tease me relentlessly.

"Or I could pick you up at the gas station in La Push," Mike interrupted my thoughts, interpretting my panicked expression correctly. I looked at him like he had just offered a cupcake instead of cauliflower.

He chuckled at the relief on my face; I was really starting to like that chuckle. "Family issues? I know exactly what that's like. Jessica's dad never did trust me."

Who was Jessica? And why did I suddenly want her pounded into dust? And her dad too for not thinking Mike was respectful?

"So Friday at six, it's a date," said Mike, smiling again, his blue eyes twinkling.

"A date," I agreed, smiling back. "You better get back inside before you get into trouble."

"Oh, yikes. I gotta go, but I'll see you later, Leah." And with a little wave, he was gone.

Somehow I managed to get into the car and drive back towards La Push. But just outside the territory line, I pulled over and shut off the car. Getting out, I leaned against the door and looked at the scenery before me.

A small field of wild grasses in front of the treeline, but I really wasn't seeing the view. My mind was racing with all the events of the last hour. Random thoughts kept popping up in no order at all. My head felt dizzy with the way they were swirling.

It had happened, it had finally happened. I had, by some incredible twist of fate, _imprinted_!

Mike was funny and smiley, someone who found humor in everyday life. I wasn't like that all, or maybe I was, I couldn't remember the girl I had been too well. Back when I was happy with Sam.

Sam... for the first time in a very long time, the memories of our relationship didn't spark hurt. I had known this would happen if I ever imprinted, but thinking it and feeling it were completely different things.

Oh goodness, Mike! He was nothing like the other werewolves, and I loved it so much. He was sunshine and laughter, a little naive maybe, but there was also hidden pain within him. I wanted to make that pain go away.

And he was polite and kind and considerate. His mother raised him right. Maybe, with him, I could regain my niceness.

_Eighteen!_ My common sense screamed. Oh, who cared! I had nothing on Jacob and Quil.

But I knew that wouldn't matter to the guys. I might as well walk around wearing a sign that said: Bring on the Cougar Jokes.

As annoyed and frustrated I was with all the upcoming mockery, I couldn't help but feel light-headedly happy. I had a reason to stay in La Push now, for the rest of the summer anyway.

That is, considering I didn't blow it on Friday. Oh, Fate must really hate me. I was happy, but I was going to have my work cut out for me, easing Mike into the werewolf world.

Should I tell him on Friday? No, certainly not. Not on the first date.

Today was Wednesday, how was I going to last until Friday?

I started giggling, and scared myself. I hadn't giggled in years, the sound was rusty, but I couldn't stop. Wrapping my arms around myself, I spun in a circle, still trying to remember how to giggle properly.

I wanted to run and jump, fall onto the wildflowers on the side of the road and roll. I wanted to phase and run through the woods. I should find Jake and challenge him to a race, I might even let him win.

Oh, it was a beautiful day! I had to get home and tell...

Who? Oh, who could I tell?

My mom? She would tell Seth, and Seth would tell everyone else. And then the jokes would start.

I knew I couldn't keep it secret forever, but could I have this happiness to myself for a while? I didn't want to face them all yet. I could barely get used to it as it was. I still wanted to go running.

But I couldn't run, I realized. They would all know the truth right away when I shifted.

Now I wanted to howl in frustration. I couldn't shift, I couldn't see Mike, and I had to keep a secret from my pack.

Saturday. Saturday I would decide what would happen, depending on how Friday night went. I would have to tell Jake by then, and my mom would want to know the details of my date, but I could keep it inside until then.

A secret like this might give me an aneurism though, at the very least an ulcer.

And then I thought of Mike's blue eyes, and anything seemed bearable. I would survive to Friday. I had to.

When I got back home, I was humming the song that had been on the car's radio. I unloaded the car in the garage, because most of stuff was stored there anyway, then took a few select things inside.

My mom and Seth were waiting for me in the kitchen. Mom looked concerned, Seth looked frightened.

"What? What happened?" I asked, fearful that there might have been another vampire attack. Could I get to town and get Mike to safety before I had to go fight?

"You're singing, Leah," said Seth in a hollow voice. "I could hear you in the garage."

"You mean, that's it? You're worried 'cause I'm having a good day?" I rolled my eyes and started unpacking my shopping bags. "Geez, Seth, you need help."

"And you got my list of supplies?!" he gasped, taking several steps backward. "Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"

I considered flipping him off, which I normally would've done without hesitation, but I just wasn't feeling it. I put away the light bulbs, blissfully thinking that Mike's hand had touched this very box three times. First into the cart, then onto the belt, then into the bag. I could even still faintly smell his scent on it.

I heard Seth leave and my mom take a seat at the table. "So how was your day good, Leah?" she asked.

I had to give her something, and I couldn't lie to her. "I gotta date," I said, and the goofy smile on my face as I said it must have distracted her from whatever else she might have asked.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up in a few days. I'm really liking this drabble.**


	2. Chapter 2 Thursday

**Well, this ended up being fun. And I'm glad I was able to incorporate the vampires in this chapter since they are pretty insignificant to the rest of the story. Oh, this isn't going to work, I'm going to spoil the chapter... I'll write my A/N at the bottom**

**SM is the real owner!**

* * *

I was able to avoid the others until the next afternoon. By then, I was getting really fidgety. It had been more than thirty-one hours since I had last seen Mike, and the time was beginning to wear on me. And twenty-four more hours to go.

Curse the others for so easily being able to run to the sides of their soul mates! If I showed up at the store again today, I would be called a stalker.

I could just wander around Forks until he got off work,... but I didn't know if I could be that patient. If I started headed in his direction, I might not be able to stop myself until I threw myself into his arms.

Oh, I had to have a little self-preservation and respect left! Was I really pining for the touch of some boy?

Yes, I was. Only it wasn't _some_ boy. It was Mike.

By the time Jacob found me, rocking on my knees on the beach, my mind felt ready to unwind into insanity.

"Leah, you missed your patrol."

"I feel sick," I snapped, knowing this would not convince him.

"Whoa, you look like you were steam-rolled. What happened?" Jake did sound concerned. We had gotten pretty close in the last few months; he was probably the only one of the pack I might trust with the secret, but I knew he couldn't keep it from the others.

"It's complicated," I told him, massaging my temples to try to ease the headache.

I wanted to run to him so badly.

It was becoming physically painful to stay away from Mike. I knew exactly in which direction I would have to run to get to him. It was like a built-in mental radar had popped into my brain, and the blaring blip that was torturing me with its insistence was his heartbeat. A part of me was glad it wouldn't go away, it was the only reassurance I had he was still living, but my sanity depended on not focusing on it.

The link between us was like a steel cable, and the tug from his end had been getting stronger all day. These last two hours had been increasingly difficult, and forcing myself to stay away was worse than straining against a leash tied to a burning building.

But I had to protect him. The others would find out if I tried to see him again, and who knew how they would react. I wasn't willing to tell them until I had first gained Mike's approval; it was his life too after all. I wouldn't betray him, no matter what it cost me.

And I couldn't allow him to be repulsed by my clinginess. Everything would work out in the end; I just had to survive until tomorrow night.

A hand touched my back, and I recoiled.

"Tense much?" asked Jake, laying his hand on my back again. I struggled to focus on the supporting contact, anything to take my mind off Mike.

_Why couldn't it be Mike's hand on my back?_

Arg, it was impossible! I needed him.

"Talk to me, Jacob. Just say anything," I begged him. I was going to lose my mind any second.

"Uh, Nessie talked for the first time in front of Charlie today. He was ecstatic, making a huge deal out of it, and of course we all had to act like we had never heard her before either."

Of course he would talk about Renesme, it was the only thing you could ever hear in his mind anymore. Except, now I could relate. There really was nothing else I wanted to think about than Mike. Listening to Jacob's time today with Renesme only made me more acutely aware of the time I didn't get to spend with Mike.

I stood up so quickly that it knocked Jake over. "Sorry," I grumbled. "And I'm sorry, but it's not working. Thanks for tr-trying."

I tried walking away down the beach, but the world seemed to tip sideways. My legs buckled and I ended up on my side in the sand. I really didn't even feel the pain of the fall, the rest of the ache in my body was blocking it out.

"Leah!" I heard Jacob distantly call. His face was swimming before my eyes. I was so dizzy I could barely concentrate.

The next thing I knew was a putrid smell burning my nose. I managed to open my heavy eyes to realize I was lying in my own bed at home. It was now Dr. Cullen's face that leaned over me, but it was just as blurry as Jacob's.

"Leah, I need to know what abnormal thing you did or ate today. I can't help you if you don't tell me what to look for."

The doctor's voice was slow and controlled, as if he had been asking this question several times already.

My eyes were too dry to keep open. I felt like I was dying, like my muscles and bones were slowly crumbling away to nothing. Soon, there would be nothing left of me to save. I would never get out of this bed again, never see the sun shine, never...

No! Damn it, no! I had a date tomorrow night!

I was going to go on it no matter what. And if that meant sinking to the lowest level I could think of, so be it!

_Seven and a half miles north north-east._ That's where I needed to go. Life was waiting there.

"I want Bella," I said weakly. Those three little disgusting words had cost me all the strength I had mustered. Another bout of dizziness assailed me and I checked out again.

When I awoke next, Bella was whispering to me. There might have been others in the room, but they were two feet too far away for me to detect. "Leah, Carlisle sent me to you. What can I do? I know you don't like me that much, but I don't want you to die. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Are... we... alone?" I gasped. I was shivering and sweating at the same time. I was covered in blankets, but it wasn't enough to fight the chill, and it was too hot anyway. I couldn't dare to open my eyes, they felt like they were on fire. And my ears pulsing with a Sergeant Pepper orchestra booming inside my head.

"Yes, they're gone," Bella said three seconds later. Her smell came closer and reeked havoc with my olfactory senses, but I couldn't even protest to her nearness.

"Mike Newton," I whispered, like a talisman in haunted lands. His name was the only hope I had in this world of darkness and pain.

...Golden hair and laughing blue eyes... the little freckle bobbing on his cheek when he chuckled... the smell of vanilla, fresh-trimmed grass, and Labrador fur...

I didn't feel myself being lifted, I didn't hear the protests and demands of the others, and I didn't sense the tension in the air. I couldn't see the anger, fear and confusion in my family's faces that accompanied a strict order given by the one who carried me.

All of my world was centered around a heartbeat seven and a half miles from where I was disintegrating in anguish.

Lifetimes of pain passed until I felt the distance between us being shortened. He was coming closer... and quickly.

It stirred the smoldering flames within me; I felt some of my strength returning. Already it didn't hurt so much to breathe anymore. In a few more minutes, I was able to open my eyes and sit up.

I was wrapped in a blanket on the backseat of a sports car, one that was speeding down the highway towards Forks. You would think the daughter of a cop would be a little more respectful of traffic laws. It was Bella driving, of course, and we were alone in her Ferrari.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked weakly. She must have been listening to my increasing heartbeat because she didn't show any sign of surprise that I was awake.

"No one knows anything, although Edward and Jacob were furious with me for keeping quiet. They probably think I'm taking you out to the woods to die in peace as your last request," she replied sarcastically.

"Thank you, Bella. I know it was a lot to ask you to do." My head was becoming clearer, and I was so glad I had somehow retained the sense of mind to only tell Bella and not Carisle. Edward would've read his mind and told Jacob what was happening.

"And I just can't have them know yet." I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.

"But you will tell them soon, right? I'm not good at keeping secrets from Edward," Bella said.

"I'll tell them Saturday," I responded. I climbed over the armrest into the passenger seat, settling down to ride out my spinning head as soon as I was seated.

"Should you moving about like that? You didn't even seem to mind my smell when I carried you out to the car," Bella said.

"Just get me to him. And... thank you for understanding," I murmured drowsily. The separating distance was getting less and less, and my strength increased with every passing mile. It would be such a relief when I could touch him.

"Leah, I'm glad you came to me for help. You might not think much of me, but I would like it if we could get along. You are Jacob's friend, and he means a lot to me," Bella spoke again after a few silent minutes.

"Don't ask me to think right now," I said wearily. I was concentrating on Mike's face in my mind. I hoped I could look sane when I saw him.

"So... you and Mike Newton?" asked Bella brightly. "Since when?"

"Yesterday morning," I said, not even caring if she knew or not. "Almost thirty-four hours."

I watched the windshield as Bella finally slowed down and pulled onto some residential streets. She drove along a road with some very expensive-looking houses, ones that had little lanterns that illuminated the sidewalk to their doors.

I would've known his house even if there wasn't a plaque outside that announced the place as The Newtons. I could hear his heartbeat inside, and three other rapid pulses (the dogs), but it appeared he was home alone.

Bella pulled into the driveway. The overhead spotlight detected the car's motion and came on. The dogs inside started barking at the sound of an intruder in their yard, and the front window curtains moved as a hand pushed them aside.

Mike's puzzled face peered out the window, an angel's beautiful face of grace and healing. He beheld the strange, cherry-red Ferrari in his driveway and stared through the darkness, trying to see who was in the car. Bella waved at him through the window shield and motioned for him to come out.

Cautiously, he stood up and walked to the front door. Our sensitive hearing detected the dead bolt clicking as he unlocked the door. He opened the door and the dogs darted out; they ran toward the car with wagging tails, but stopped short when they sensed the presence of the deadly predator sitting in the driver's seat. Whining uneasily, they ran back in side the house.

"What's the matter with you three?" I heard Mike ask the dogs from the doorframe. He turned back to the car, more suspicious than ever. Even he knew to pay attention when three overgrown dogs ran for cover.

"If you bite him," I suddenly hissed to Bella, "I will rip Edward apart and make you watch."

I _hated_ the fact that this hunter was a few inches closer to my mate than I was, even if she was considered an ally. Every instinct was yelling at me to put myself between him and the danger.

"Duly noted," she said and rolled down her window, making sure to keep her face in the shadows. "Hey Mike, would you mind coming over and talking to Leah? She has something to ask you."

"Bella, is that you?" Mike asked, the worry disappearing from his face. Bella's 'rough voice' had gotten better. She almost sounded like she had when human; well, not that much. She obviously still didn't want Mike to see her new face. And neither did I; for all the wretched smell, it was still lovely to look at.

Mike approached the car and Bella rolled up her window, signaling him to go around to the passenger's side. I watched him pass in front of the car's headlights, the light caressing him like sunshine.

Stupid light! Only I was allowed to caress him!

Bella rolled down the passenger window and Mike's grinning face stepped up, one arm leaning on the side of the car. I could only gaze in wonder at him. His breath flowed over my face and tasted sweet. Already the giant hammer pounding in my head was disappearing.

Then he really saw me. "Oh my god, Leah. What's wrong? Should you be out like this?"

I had momentarily forgotten how terrible I looked, but before I could raise my hand in a vain attempt to smooth my hair, he reached his hand through the open window and laid it on my forehead.

The contact of his hand felt like cool, fresh water washing away all the pain. I couldn't even breathe as I focused on his cooler palm. My eyes fell close of their own accord, only opening when he spoke again.

"Wow, you're burning up, Leah! Bella, maybe you should take her to the hospital." He tried to peer into the dark interior of the car to see Bella's face. I grunted, wanting his attention back on me. Fortunately, he did look back.

"I... I'm fine, Mike. Just feeling a little sick," I tried to reassure him. His hand dropped away and I resented myself for speaking.

"Then what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I, uh... I wanted to- Did someone find a purse after I left yesterday?" I blurted out.

"A purse? What kind? I don't remember you having a purse yesterday," he said. "No one turned one in to the lost and found either."

"Oh, well, um- Darn! I-I guess that means I lost it somewhere else," I improvised. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously; I wished I could replace my hand with his. I bet his hair felt really soft.

"You're obviously not well, Leah, and you're driving around looking for a purse? Why didn't you send your mom or brother out instead?" he asked.

"I was, well... t-they weren't home,... but they probably are now," I stuttered.

"Then go home and get well. Let Bella and Seth drive around looking," he said firmly. His hand reached in and touched my shoulder again. "We could cancel tomorrow night if you're not up to it. The important priority is your health, not some purse."

I trembled under his touch, feeling sweetly cared for. It took all I had not to grab his hand and curl my face around his palm.

"I'll go straight home, I promise. And I'll be better by tomorrow, there's no need to cancel our plans," I said, trying not to make the desperation show in my voice.

"Good girl," he chuckled and playfully tapped me on the nose. "Good luck finding you purse, and get well soon."

"Thanks, I will," I swore, determined to keep the first promise I had ever made to him.

"I'll take good care of her, Mike. You have nothing to worry about," came Bella's voice from the other side of the car. I had forgotten she was there.

"Thanks, Bella. So long, Leah. See you tomorrow."

He stepped back from the car and waved as Bella backed up. I kept my eyes on him, waving back and watching him walk inside his house, then he was out of sight around the corner.

I twisted back around in my seat, feeling fit as ever. All it had taken to bring me back from the brink of death was a few minutes with Mike. A soothing rain after a drought.

_Soon_, I thought. _Soon I will never have to go so long without him again._

It was quiet on the drive back. I didn't know what Bella was thinking, but I suddenly wanted to know.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?"

_You better agree with me if you don't want to lose your fingers!_

"He's grown up a lot. And he was very sweet to you," she said, glancing over at me and smiling. "And I'm so glad you have found someone Leah. Mike really is a good guy, I just hope you don't overwhelm him."

"Do you think I will?" I asked her frightfully. "Do you think he will accept me when he knows the truth? Can he handle it?"

Bella shrugged. "I might have once said no, but tonight I've realized how much I really didn't know Mike Newton. And he used to talk to me everyday."

"He did mention that you two had been close," I whispered.

"Well, he might think so, but I was always thinking of Edward. But he really seemed to like you, Leah. If you want, I could send Edward over tonight to find out his thoughts. And you could have Jasper there when you tell him the truth of what you really are. It would lessen the shock."

At any other time, on any other subject, I would have vehemently rejected her, but Mike was so vulnerably human. Living in his own world of protection and trusting that all the books on werewolves and vampires were nothing but fantasy.

Maybe having Jasper nearby would be a good idea...

No! Jasper was the most unstable predator of their coven. He was _not_ getting anywhere near Mike if he was feeling the least bit peckish. He better keep his distance if he knew what was good for him.

"Thanks Bella, but no, on both accounts. This is my ordeal to handle."

"Okay, well, you might change your mind. The others can probably hear us by now, so we better be quiet."

Outside the car, I could see streaks of fur following along beside us. Another wave of panic went through me.

"They'll follow our scents right back to-"

"No they won't," Bella interrupted me. "I gave specific orders that we were not to be followed on penalty of death. But you will have to explain to them at some point."

"Later is better than sooner for me," I replied.

But then another thought occurred to me. "Edward will hear me."

Bella gave me a sly look and winked. "No worries, I got you covered."

She pulled her car into my driveway. They were waiting for us on the porch: Jacob, Sam, Edward, Seth, mom,... and Emily?

_What was she doing here?_ I wondered curiously.

Bella and I got out of the car and walked slowly up the porch steps.

"What did you do, Bella?"

"Where did you take her?"

Jacob and Edward were the ones asking questions. Seth and Sam darted to my side in fear that I might collapse again.

"I got this," I murmured to them, shaking off their holds and stepping out of their reach.

"What was it, Leah? What was wrong with you?" Sam asked, taking another few steps so I was back in his reach in case I fell.

His brown eyes were anxious. Once upon a time, I would have felt smug and oh-so-cherished when he looked at me like that, but there was nothing now. Not even a twinge. He didn't even look that attractive anymore. How was a girl supposed to cuddle with something like that when all those bulging muscles got in the way?

"I took care of it. All better now," I said carelessly.

Sam's stern face snapped up to look at Edward. I could almost hear the command he was giving the leech. But Edward was staring angrily at Bella.

"She's blocking me," he muttered when Jacob turned expectantly to him too.

"It's none of your business," Bella said with a shrug. "You're all going to just have to work on that patience thing and let Leah tell you herself when she's ready."

I couldn't help the small smile that escaped me for Bella. She didn't have any reason to cut me a favor, I had really been nasty to her, but I was glad she was doing this for me.

"Leah, what's going on?" Jacob demanded, folding his arms and glaring at me.

"I'm really tired, Jake. We can talk about this later." I tried to side-step him.

"We can talk about this now," he said in a deeper voice.

"That Alpha tone only works in wolf form, oh great leader," I said absently, smothering a yawn with my hand. I truly was exhausted; fighting for your life and pining for your soul mate can really take it out of you.

"Leah," he said in a softer tone, "If there's something wrong with you, we need to know. No one has ever seen what was happening to you. It might happen again."

"It _won't_ happen again," I promised him. "I know what to do to avoid it, so there really is nothing to worry about. Can't we postpone this conversation until Saturday? I swear to tell you everything then, but right now, I would like to get a few hours of relaxing sleep."

"Saturday? What's so special about Saturday?" asked Seth.

I ignored his question. "I'll need you to cover my shift tomorrow night, Seth."

"What?! Why? I took your patrol last night," he whined. "What's so important you have to keep it secret from us all?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You know there's no way to keep a secret for long around here," I said exasperated.

I walked into the house where my mom, Emily, and Dr. Cullen were waiting. They had heard everything said outside, but there wasn't any room for them all to fit on our tiny porch.

"Leah, you obviously know what was wrong with you, and I won't press you for an explanation, but I really don't want you to do that again. Dr. Cullen believes it could be long-term damaging," said my mom.

The doc nodded. "It was a severe internal beating, Leah. I recommend you avoid it in the future."

"Roger," I acknowledged. "And you'll probably find out what it was in a few days anyway."

Then I did something that I had never done voluntarily before. I smiled at Emily. "Good-night, Em. And thanks for being here to comfort my mom."

The sound of several mouths falling open followed me as I disappeared into my room, the guys outside had been listening in. I shut the door firmly and turned the ancient lock, not wanting any more disturbances.

I listened to the conversation outside the room as I crawled into bed.

"Edward, why don't you run ahead to the borderline and Carlisle and I will follow in a few minutes."

Then was a pause for a few seconds.

"Don't you two go conspiring now. If Edward leaves the house tonight, Jacob, you can be sure I'll be coming with him."

_Thank you, Bella._ The girl was still protecting my thoughts from Edward, and thus Jacob and the others. Which was a good thing cause my mind couldn't seem to get Mike's concerned blue eyes out of my head.

"Leave her to her privacy. You all really are spoiled when it comes to secrets." It was Emily who spoke. I couldn't belief she was sticking up for me, especially after all the crap I had put Sam and the others through.

I was feeling humbled by the number of female friends I didn't even knew I had. They could never relate to my position, but at least they were sympathizing with me.

What was I saying? Just yesterday morning I was wallowing in the fact that I was all alone, the only girl werewolf, a freak of nature. And now I was actually considering counting Bella-- the volunteered leech-- as a friend?

What had happened to me? Did imprinting really mellow a person out so much that they were a nothing but a weak echo of themselves? Was I even still me?

I was scared of losing myself entirely. Never would I have believed that I would forgive Emily, or regard Bella with anything less than disgust.

But at the same time, I was just so incredibly happy. I would do anything to keep this blissful feeling from going away. It was better than anything I could imagine.

"G'night, Leah," Bella called from the front door, knowing I could hear her.

"Thank you," I said back, and I meant it.

Yep, I had completely crossed over to the dark side. I had become a panting, pining puppy: carefree and witless.

The only problem still lingering was what would happen when I couldn't resist my animal instincts anymore and transformed. Those guys thought they were being made to suffer because I wouldn't tell them about Mike, well they would definitely think it would be worth the wait when they found out.

I fell asleep terrified of Quil and Embry's faces lighting up like Christmas morning when they heard the news.

* * *

**Remember when Bella was wondering what would happen to Jacob if she took Nessie away for even one day in BD? That's what inspired this chapter, and it's funny cause I didn't even have this one in mind, but I really ended up liking it. Next chapter is Friday night (Finally!), I hope I can make Mike look like an actual character in it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Friday

**This is so different from what I'm used to doing. It's so... normal. No big fantastic magical worlds or high-technical stuff, really refreshing in a way. I'm so glad I decided to write this. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. **

**On one hand I love it because I could be so real with it, talk about commonplace day-to-day problems and throw in a few of my own perspectives. It was great to be all modern language and familar settings. And I was glad I could give Michael more of a personality. I think I did mention how I prefer my guys capable of finding humor in everyday life.**

**But on the other hand, I can see how this chapter would be boring for some people because it does not involve the extraordinary circumstances that take you away from your plain old life. People read to escape their bland reality, and fangirls especially dive into the Twilight books to be swept away by the larger-than-life characters like Edward and Jacob (I root for team Jasper.). **

**So I'll understand if you lose interest due to this chapter. But I got the next chapter done (I actually wrote that one before this one) and I'm really proud of that one. If you only wait a week until I post that one, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.**

**So Big Thanks to everyone who will Read and Review. And give the credit to SM.**

* * *

Every piece of clothing I owned was lying on my bed. Three-year old make-up covered my dresser, seeing light for the first time in years.

The door was firmly locked and the curtains were pulled, I wasn't taking any chances that someone was going to walk in and see me torturing myself. Thankfully, Seth had left for my patrol before I had gone to shower.

All those stupid magazines from my high school days, the ones that told you how to apply the best make-up for your skin tone and which hairstyle said what about your personality, had been shoved to the back of my closet years ago. Now I was scanning the contents, brushing up on the basics and trying to decide which look would be best to go with. The choices were endless.

Flirty, Stylish, Classy, Spunky, Mysterious, Refined, Mature,… Had I really put so much stock in this craziness at some point!?

But I did like this one hairstyle that was labeled 'Casual.' It didn't look overly difficult or fancy, so I wouldn't look extremely dressed up tonight. It was just a movie after all, like we were two ordinary friends and not destined star-crossed lovers.

And what to wear? That was a whole other battlefield to cross. My bedspread actually did look like in had been the sight of a war between a tornado and my closet.

I had changed at least twelve times already. My dad had used to say that women never knew what they wanted, but they knew what they didn't want. I thought he was just complaining over my mom's inability to choose a new carpet pattern, but that reasoning certainly applied to me tonight.

Nothing too sexy, but not too uptight either. Flirty, but not slutty. Cute, but not childish. Casual, but not cheep. The broad band of possibilities was limited to that small margin. Talk about your paradoxes.

And the whole time I was kicking myself for how ludicrous I was being. I was a grown woman, for goodness' sake! Twenty-one in less than a month, and the last milestone of childhood. I had absolutely no business flipping-out like I was a freshman who had been asked to the prom by a senior. Wasn't I supposed to be the confident older woman here?

It was self-torture really, and for the life of me, I had no idea how society had come up with worshipping this culture of pretension. As a slave to the modern world's rules of courtship, I was coerced into following the laws without much room for complaint, just like everyone else.

My time was running out, so I went with simple and decided the make-up would make it spicy. Black cami covered in a denim jacket and blue jeans with black flats. The look really went well with my dark hair and skin, I decided. Maybe some silver dangling earrings too.

In the end, I didn't end up putting that much make-up on either. I had gotten so used to the natural look that trying to cover it up was too uncomfortable. And I wasn't going to spend the night scratching off my make-up.

I actually did like the way it turned out, and it felt comfortable. So my appearance was one thing I wouldn't have to worry about to night. Great, one worry down, a hundred to go.

While looking in the back of my closet, I had also found one of my old shoulder purses. Since I spent most of these days with the barest of clothes strapped to my ankle, a purse was a superfluous luxury I hadn't indulged in for years. But it was almost comforting to stuff my wallet and chapstick in it, just like the old days.

My tiny bedroom mirror could barely give me the full effect, so I tip-toed to the door and unlocked it. Mom and Billy were talking out on the front porch, so I dashed into my mother's bedroom to look in the floor-length mirror. Huh, not too bad for a girl three years out of practice.

I was finally ready for battle. A fight to win my soul mate's heart.

Closing my eyes, I focused on his pulse miles away. It was coming closer, so he must be on his way. I had to get down to the gas station.

Preparing for the questions, I walked out the front door. Mom and Billy stopped talking when the saw me, looking decently feminine for once.

"I'll be back before midnight, Mom," I promised, trying to get away before they could get over their shock.

"Oh, don't we even get to meet this boy?" she asked before I could get past the steps.

Wincing, I turned to look back at her. "It's just an acquaintance, Mom. If tonight goes well, I'll bring him by real soon. Bye now."

And I sprinted away. I could hear her and Billy chuckling to each other several houses away.

I was praying the whole time I walked into town that none of the guys would see me. I sniffed deeply with every step so none of them could sneak up on me, and I ended up pretty light-headed as a result. I wanted this night to go perfect, but there were so many obstacles leering their ugly shadows at me. Any little moment could spoil it, and I would be back to my trainwreck of a life.

By some grace from above, I got to the gas station undetected. I hid in the shadows of the overhang, just in case anyone drove by, and waited for Mike's heartbeat to get closer. My own heart had matched it's time to his and they beat in unison. The intimacy of the fact warmed me.

A grey and black SUV pulled into the little gas station and parked beside the pumps. Mike's white face could be seen through the windshield, and I had to catch my breath as I took in the perfection. He got out of the car and glanced down at his watch. He shot a look around the parking lot as he walked for the gas pumps and then proceeded to fill up his gas tank.

I looked down at my own watch (another accessory I had also resurrected from a drawer) and saw that he was five minutes early. So it gave me an excuse to ogle him from my hiding spot for a little while.

He leaned against the side of his car, his hands tucked into his jean pockets. A white T-shirt stretched over his chest, and an unbuttoned, un-tucked light blue dress shirt covered it. His hair was combed back and still slightly wet from a recent shower, the water smelling like vanilla, and his collar was damp on his neck.

I waited until he turned back to remove the gas nozzle before I stepped out of the shadows. He heard my approach and turned to look at me, a welcoming smile blooming across his face. I smiled back, feeling my stomach untwist in the relief his presence brought me.

"Hello," I said.

"Good evening, Leah." His eyes swept me appreciatively. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks. You do too."

He smiled wider then opened the passenger side door for me. "You ready? I just need to run in and pay if you don't mind."

"Of course." I got in and he shut the door, giving me one more smile before going inside the small building. My eyes followed him through the windows as he greeted Joseph behind the counter and rang up the gas sale. When Joseph turned to see who was waiting in the car, I quickly averted my gaze, hoping my hair hid my face.

Wouldn't it be great if I was spotted just before I made my escape?

_Stay positive. So far so good._

Taking a deep breath, I looked around the interior of the car. It was a newer model with all the gadgets of satellite radio and evening lights. I'm sure Jacob would have approved of it; he always seemed to be judging people by the cars they drove. I found the CD case between the front seats and ruffled through them. Mike had good taste.

I could hear him returning to the car, but I kept my eyes on the CD's, attempting to look normal. "Take your pick," he offered when he climbed in and saw what I was holding. "Or we could tune the radio to whatever you like. Your choice."

He was remarkably sweet. I picked one of my favorite bands' CD from his collection and popped it in the slot. Mike adjusted the knobs and soft, jazzy music filled the car.

"How well are you feeling, Leah? And be honest," he said.

"I'm great, Mike. Seriously. It was just a small case of the sniffles last night," I assured him.

"As long as you say so, Leah, but let me know if at any time tonight you want to go home." He came to a stop sign and looked both ways before pulling out onto the highway, heading for Port Angeles.

"There's a showing at seven and another at eight thirty. We could catch the first and you could be home early, or we could go for dinner if you're up to it," he said.

"I wouldn't mind dinner," I said hesitantly. "I kinda skipped it anyway."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did too. I had to work late and run home to change."

I smiled. "So do you have any special place in mind?"

"There's this little restaurant-café place my folks and I like to go to. My dad's all for supporting the small businesses, of course. It's a small sandwich, soup, and salads place and the food is pretty good. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful," I said. How could I refuse an offer to spend more time with him?

He flashed me a secret smile. "Perfect. I can treat you to the best dessert in Washington."

"I can pay you know. I, uh, found my purse."

"Where was it?"

"At... home?"

He chuckled again. "Ain't it always the way? You spend all that time stressing over something lost and it turns out to be in the most obvious of places."

I laughed with him. "Yeah, funny how that works out." _You were waiting for me just up the road the whole time. _

Today I had gone to the library and researched the webpage of the University of Sacramento. I don't know how I had lucked-out, but the campus turned out to be located on the edge of the city and right next to a national park.

I filled out the online application and requested a rush process. It was sixty bucks more on the application fee, but it was going to be worth it in the long run. I drove over to the high school afterward and had the summer receptionist fill out a request to send my transcripts. If everything between now and then went smoothly, I would have a reply in less than two weeks.

"So are you working everyday this summer?" I asked him, making small talk.

He groaned. "I have to. Parents' orders. They're paying for my schooling and insist that I work for them over the breaks. I'm hoping to start making my own money soon and then I will be free of their debt."

"That's cool. Doing what?"

"Oh, just a little thing on the side... work for a magazine." He didn't seem willing to talk about it, so I moved on.

"Are you living on campus?"

"Yeah, in the dorms, but I would like to get an apartment and save some money. All my friends bought a house together, but I've done the whole four-guys-under-one-roof thing. One roommate is good enough for me." He seemed grateful for the subject change.

"Which dorm building are you staying in?"

"Why? Are you interested in applying?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. (What an understatement!) "I already did. It was one of my choices and I realized I haven't gotten a response yet." It was mostly true.

"Well, it would be a pleasure to have you. We could try to take a class together or something," he said.

_Or have matching schedules so I could keep calm and not freak out in the crowd of bustling students._

"I was thinking of getting an apartment, too, on the edge of campus. I agree it would save money, but I don't have a roommate either." I hoped that didn't sound too suggestive.

He didn't answer, and we fell into silence. I didn't see the miles passing by, everything else disappeared when I was with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him watching the road, listened to him breathe, his shoulders rising and falling slightly with the action, and he was softly humming along with the music. It was mesmerizing.

The air tasted like him and the car was saturated with his scent. It was pretty tidy considering the way most guy's cars looked like. And sitting so close to him was both heaven and torture. Heaven because I could breathe him in and look my fill, and torture because I wasn't actually touching him.

I had to make this relationship look as normal as possible for as long as possible. I really didn't want to scare him off; I didn't want to have to see fear in his lovely blue eyes. His life was going to get weird very quickly, but tonight I was going to give him a regular date. Nothing funny or grand. Just any other boring date. Although for me, I was never going to find anything boring about him.

"Here we are," he suddenly announced. I didn't realize we had already made it to Port Angeles. The sun hadn't completely set yet, but the lights of the city were already lit and illuminating the parking lot Mike was pulling into. The sign above the café said: Angel's Roost.

Mike pulled into an open spot and turned off the car. We got out of the car and walked side by side into the cute little restaurant. It was all golden and burgundy wood inside, one of those cafés where you go to drink coffee and write literature compositions. The seating hostess led us to a booth and we took a seat on either side. She handed us our menus and disappeared.

"So what's good here?" I asked him as I scanned the menu, most of it lunch items.

"Pretty much everything, but remember to save room for dessert." His hand reached out and stopped mine before I could flip to the menu's back and read the dessert list. He smiled mischievously. "You know, let's keep it a secret. It'll taste better if it's a surprise for you."

I raised an eyebrow, but smiled too, willing to go along with his game. He looked too cute when he was plotting deviously. "Alright, I'll trust you to know what's best for me," I said coyly.

The waitress came and took our orders. I was stunned that I kept forgetting how different Mike was from my pack brothers. They would never be able to eat at a place like this; there wouldn't be enough food in one serving to qualify as a snack to them let alone a meal. I had forgotten that there were guys like Mike who could fill up on nothing but a chicken sandwich and a side of fries.

It was unexpectedly nice, and I realized how much I had missed something as normal as a one-course meal. I obviously wasn't the most feminine female anymore. How could anyone expect me to be when I hung-out all day with the most macho men on the planet? But it hadn't really bothered me up until this moment when I could show my delicate side without worrying about being ostracized.

I even did the girl thing and ordered a side salad. I could never do that with the other wolves around. But with Mike, there was no pressure to fit in like one of the guys.

The waitress served our drinks and I stirred my iced tea.

"So you never did tell me what mood-killer you were thinking about on Wednesday," I said absently.

He looked up from his Coke and blushed. "I had hoped you had forgotten about that." He paused for another second. "It really was stupid. I was just remembering why your name was familiar. It was because the newspapers covered your dad's death three years ago."

I stopped stirring my drink at his words.

"I'm sorry, Leah. This is why I didn't want to bring it up, but if it's been bugging you for three days then you-"

"No, no, it's okay," I assured him. "It just took me off guard."

His kind eyes looked sympathetic as he gauged my reaction. "I'm really sorry about your dad, Leah. You must miss him a lot."

"Yeah." I was silent for a moment, contemplating as I began stirring my drink again. "You know, in Quileute tradition, you're not ever allowed to say the name of a deceased again. All memory of them has to be destroyed so they don't have any physical object to attach themselves to. Nothing that would keep them in this world and haunt the living."

"Ouch, that has to be tough on the mourners," he said softly.

"It helps us get over the dead loved-one faster, or something like that. It's not one of my favorite traditions."

He reached across the distance between us and covered my hand. My heart accelerated at the contact, and I sighed in relief inside. It was the most comforting thing he could have done, because his touch really was a balm to my aching heart. Sympathetic blue eyes regarded me, and I smiled weakly.

He gave my hand one more squeeze then, regretfully, he broke the contact. "So what traditions do you like?" he asked, changing the subject.

He had just given me a perfect opening.

"I like our oral stories, especially the ones about the wolf shape-shifters."

He looked interested. "You mean like werewolves?"

"Yeah, kind of. The ancient spirit warriors would change into wolf form and battle the cold ones when they trespassed on our lands and threatened to eat our people."

"Wow, that's sounds cool," he said. And I felt a little less tense that he could accept this.

"Imagine being able to change into a wolf whenever you want and just spend the day running through the forest," he speculated. "I know there have been times when I wish I could just live an animal's life. They don't have to go to school or worry about getting a good job. Just living from day to day, eating when hungry and sleeping when tired."

"What are you talking about? I don't think it sounds like glamorous at all," I replied, ticking the reasons off on my fingers. "You have to live outside in the rain and snow, fight for your food, sometimes with your companions, and there's always a predator coming to kill you."

"Well you got a point there," he admitted. "But who could kill a wolf? They're the top of the food chain."

"No, Man is," I corrected. "They hunt wolf no matter if they are harmless or not. It's why the American timber wolf is an endangered species."

"Some people are idiots," he agreed. "And unfortunately, it's never open season on idiots. The breed will never die out."

I nodded at the truth of his words.

"Okay, so not a wolf," he tried to steer the conversation back to a happy topic. "How about a dog? You can be a weredog. Oh, man, now there's a life. Lie around the house all day, chew on shoes, play fetch with your master, get belly-rubs... it sounds like so much work."

I laughed along with him, really enjoying myself. He had a talent for brightening the mood.

"What's a cold one?" he asked.

"In layman's terms: a vampire."

"You're kidding. You mean all those tales of werewolves and vampires being mortal enemies have some basis of truth?"

"I don't know about other people's legends, but Quileute traditions say that all cold ones must be burned and the ashes scattered."

Yeah, all vampires didn't apply to ones with last names like Cullen.

"I never did like that version of the stories," he said, startling me. "I liked the legends where all the magical beings lived together in secrecy, right under the noses of humans."

"But that doesn't make sense, werewolves and vampires would be natural enemies, just like any other pair of animals," I protested.

"Why? Both of them eat humans, or werewolves do at least. Actually I could see a symbiotic relationship developing. Vampires would drain only blood from victims, and the werewolves could eat the remains before it could also turn into another vampire and compete with them for feeding grounds."

I stared at him incredulously. "You do realize you are discussing the slaughter and ingestion of people, right?"

He smiled and sipped his Coke. "It's all hypothetical though, isn't it? Unless... hey, you don't think one of your elders can still transform into a werewolf do you?"

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't serious, so I let him interpret that gesture anyway he wanted. "Anyway, Quileute werewolves would never eat a human. They ate when they turned back to human. Their whole purpose was _protecting_ human life, not killing it. Vampires are the ones who need people to feed from."

"But there are ways to get around that needless killing too," he objected. "I've read fiction books where the vampire only needs a little blood and doesn't have to kill the meal. Or they can drink donated blood. One book even had the idea of the vampires using their money and power to fund cloning human blood.

"If they could just resist the cold-hearted, murdering part, then being a vampire would be faultless. Not to mention so cool to live forever."

If he wasn't cute and perfect and delicious-smelling, I might have knocked Mike upside the head for liking vampires so much. I did not want to have a leech-lover for a mate, even though a small part of me was saying this was a good thing because he might not freak out when he learned the truth of the Cullens.

I measured Mike's attitude, and was actually scared of the answer of the next question. "Would you want to be a werewolf or a vampire more?"

"Hmm, tough question." He paused as he considered. "I would have to go with werewolf. Vampire would be fun, but I would want to go back and be human for some things. The number one reason being the Angel Roost's Deluxe Dessert."

I laughed again as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I was delighted with his answer. He had passed that test.

"With all this build-up for this dessert, it better be pure ambrosia."

"Oh, don't worry, it is. You'll see." He winked at me and smiled over the rim of his Coke.

We were both silent for a while as we sipped our drinks.

"So what are you studying at school?" I asked him.

He glanced up from his Coke, but quickly looked down again. "Fine Arts," he said vaguely.

I tilted my head curiously at him. It wasn't like that had been a personal question.

He sighed. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course," I agreed.

He paused another second. "Photography."

"Why would I laugh at that?"

He met my eyes, considering. "I suppose _you_ wouldn't, but others do."

People laughed at him!? How dare they!?

"Why? It's a respectable profession," I said, restraining myself from doing something violent in his honor.

"No, it's a nice little _hobby_," he muttered, stirring his drink with the straw. "My parents don't even know about it. They think I'm an open major," he confessed.

"Why should you need their approval for anything? It's your life, shouldn't you spend it doing what makes you happy?" I argued.

He looked startled for a second at how vengefully I defended him, then he chuckled softly. "You don't know my family. Solid and industrial jobs, all of them. My brothers went into accounting and sales, jobs that keep them safely behind a desk. They would never openly criticize me for it, but they would cringe at the thought of me going into a flimsy field."

"Why would it be considered a flimsy field?"

"Because it's not a career that will pay the mortgage," he sighed exasperated, like it was some truth he had come to terms with. "A person takes a black and white picture of a chair's shadow in an empty room and says they're an artist. They might see the meaning behind it, but they wouldn't get the point."

I could hear the dejection in his voice, like he knew was letting his parents down for choosing a life that didn't have a steady income. Just because he was the artistic one in the family didn't give them the right to make him feel bad about following his dreams!

"Is that the type of photography you want to do? Artsy and abstract?" I asked curiously.

"No actually, but it's all the same to them. I prefer wildlife, like those nature shots in National Geographic. And with the wildlife around here, there's so much potential."

He leaned in, excited to talk about his work. "My grandma gave me a long-lens camera when I was sixteen. And it's not as high-quality as the cameras you can check-out at the university, but I've taken some really beautiful shots with that old thing."

"Of animals and landscapes?" I asked.

He nodded. "There's something so... magical about waiting for hours to catch the perfect shot. You ever see those pictures of a panther pouncing, or an eagle swooping in for the kill? Can you just imagine how long some person had to sit in a tree waiting for that one split-second in time? Especially with nature shots; the lighting has to be just right, which is always if-y when working outdoors, and the winning shot can be lost if you even blink your eyes. But it just makes that next perfect shot all the more rewarding when you finally get it."

I stared at his description, captivated by his passion.

"I'm sorry; I'm boring you, aren't I?" he said, drawing back slightly.

"No, no, I think it's incredible," I encouraged him to go on.

He smiled shyly. "I used to sit out in the wet woods for hours on the weekends, or whenever I could find the time. It was really my senior year when I decided I could do it for a living. I was sitting there, ready to pack up my camera for the day, when this mamma fox and her three pups came out of the bushes, like they had been waiting for that exact moment. I was up on this rock, so they didn't hear me. I got really lucky because it was a rare sunny day and they stayed long enough for me to set up the shots.

"I wasted a lot of film that day, but the nine that turned out great were worth it. I got about four really good shots of the mother, and another five of the pups playing and rolling around. You really have no idea how cute they are until you see them up close with their guard down. I don't think I even breathed for the whole ten minutes they were there. It was one of the few photos I ever showed my mom and she liked."

"I would like to see them," I said, meaning it.

Mike looked up with a glowing expression on his face. "Then I'll have to make sure you do."

"Why don't you send them in to a magazine?" I asked.

"I will eventually; I have the National Geographic address at home and everything, but I don't think I have enough of a portfolio yet to make a decent sale. Just need a few more lucky days. Maybe next year, after more studying." He shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

Our food arrived then, and we were quiet for a while as we ate.

"Well, I think it's wonderful, Mike," I said suddenly, wanting to finish the conversation. "I wish I had that much patience and passion for something artistic like that."

He chuckled. "And you don't think dancing is artistic?"

"It's different for me. I'm really good at it, and it relaxes me. It's certainly something I can do better than a lot of other people."

He looked pensive. "Creativeness really doesn't run in the family. I was the only one who could ever master the piano lessons mom put us all through. Annoyed my brothers like none other. They always had to make sure I lost at the next game we played as pay-back. I guess if you have to be the artsy one in a family of jocks, you might as well make the most of it."

I watched him bite again into his sandwich. He was hiding the old wounds, but I could just see what his childhood had been like. Two older brothers who were better than him at everything else just because they were bigger, and picking on their younger brother for trumping them at something they couldn't accomplish.

And the way he was comparing his studies to their careers indicated how much he must be living in their shadows. He had looked ashamed when he admitted to hiding the secret from his parents, but he had no regrets about his choice in something he loved so much. It really was sad when you thought about it.

The way his eyes twinkled when he described his photos was so inspiring. He had his goals planned out to come to fruition. Even if he didn't think his parents would approve, he was still ready to follow his dreams all alone.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," he suddenly chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds. That competition stuff is all in the past. Tyler and Brian really are the greatest brothers anyone would be lucky to have."

"Even though they sound like stuck-up prudes?" I asked skeptically.

Mike waved his hand at the words. "They just chose security. Someday I'll make more money than the Adonis twins combined. You wouldn't believe how much some of those bird pictures go for. Now wipe that sad look off your face."

I really couldn't help but smile at his optimism. He wasn't one to linger over the past.

The waitress came for our empty plates and asked if we would like dessert.

"Yes, we do," Mike said. "The house special, please."

She grinned at him and winked. "Coming right up, sugar."

I scowled at her as she walked back to the counter, wishing she would slip on a wet floor and fall. When I turned back to Mike, I found him studying me intently.

"What?" I asked him self-consciously.

"Maybe it's because you got me talking pictures, but I'm starting to see you in frames. You have so many expressions that it would be hard to choose exactly which angle would capture you. Though I think that last little one might be it. What were you thinking of just then?"

"Oh, um. I was wishing the waitress would trip for flirting with you."

He laughed and I think some Coke went up his nose. "That's pretty malicious of you, isn't it? I didn't even realize you could consider that flirting. I would call it patronizing."

"Whichever it was, she deserves to take a hard fall," I muttered.

"Well, don't wish that on her yet. She still has to bring you your surprise dessert," he chuckled.

A few seconds later, the waitress returned and placed two bowls on the table. "Enjoy," she said and walked off again.

I stared at the concoction before me. "What are these?" I asked.

"Fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies in bar form. Made for dipping in whip cream," he said proudly. He took one of the long bars off the plate and swirled it in the other bowl of cream before taking a bite.

"Mmm, delicious. Go on, try one," he encouraged.

It did smell and look incredible. I dipped one of the cookie bars in the whip cream and bit in.

"You like it?"

"It's incredible," I said, licking a glob of melted chocolate chip off my finger. "This is a really creative idea."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled again at my delight. Finishing his first stick, he reached for another one.

I was on my third cookie when the whip cream stuck to the tip of my nose. He laughed as I tried to balance the blob of cream still on the cookie and reach for a napkin at the same time. Feeling strangely playful, I dipped my finger in the whip cream bowl and left a matching glob on Mike's nose.

"Oh, very mature," he said, trying to look annoyed but laughing too hard. He didn't even bother with a napkin, but wiped it away with his finger and licked it up.

He happened to look down at his watch as it was near his face. "Oh, boy. We gotta get going if we're going to make the movie."

I would have been content to sit at the booth all night long playing with the whip cream, but he signaled the waitress for the check and downed the rest of his drink. It looked like we were going. I opened my purse for my wallet.

"Put that away. I told you it was my treat," Mike said. When he saw me about to protest he added jokingly, "You can pay for the movie tickets if you are that desperate to spend money."

He paid the waitress and we left the café. He opened my door again for me and I felt sweetly spoiled. All this chivalry wasn't something I was used to. But then again, I guess I hadn't really ever allowed it.

We arrived at the cinema, which was really crowded because it was Friday night. And it seemed all the people were waiting outside the doors, not even in line at the ticket counters inside. Mike and I tried to push through, but there were too many high-schoolers and we didn't make much progress.

Finally I grabbed Mike's hand and used my strength to push through the stubborn crowd. We got to the counter with calls of protest following us.

Mike was chuckling, as usual. "Wow, Leah. How did you do that? You swam through that crowd like you were Moses in the Red Sea."

"It's a secret," I said playfully. The irony of the truth.

I bought the tickets even though Mike tried to pay for them again. He did insist on paying for the popcorn though, saying food bills were his responsibility tonight.

"And never let it be said that Michael Newton made a lady pay for a meal," he joked.

The theatre wasn't that crowded and we picked seats next to the aisle about half way up. We chatted right up to the previews, and then gave our opinion and expressed interest over the upcoming movies. Unexpectedly, we agreed about a lot of them.

The movie was pretty mediocre. The plot line was boring and predictable, but dance scenes were amazing to watch and I surprised at how interested I actually was in the choreography. We shared the popcorn and watched the first half of the movie, but I was getting pretty bored when the story focused more on the main characters' issues.

I realized later how easy it had been and all my worrying had been for nothing. I was sitting so close to Mike, listening to his breath and focusing on his every movement. And I decided to just go for it, take a chance and damn the consequences. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Mike glanced at me and shifted his arm to wrap it around my shoulders in a more comfortable position. Oh, the pleasure of being held by him!

I snuggled into his shoulder, sighing audibly at finally being in his arms. For a while, I was content to just rest there, having his scent right in my nose and his heart so close to my ear.

His chin rested on top of my hair and I recognized the unasked question. The answer was Heck yes!

Turning my head slightly, my face searched for what I wanted. His nose brushed mine as he nodded his head down. And then-- wonder of all miracles-- our lips met!

Gently they brushed over each other, probing and slow, finding just the right way they fit together. And then the pace and intensity picked up, and I was certain I was in heaven.

He tasted like cream and chocolate, and cozy nights spent by the fireside in winter, and happy water fights in the creek. I was getting high off the taste, floating in a blissful bubble.

His hand reached up to cup my cheek, his soft fingers gently caressing my skin, his lips nibbling on mine. I let my hand steal up his chest, coming to rest directly above his thudding heart. He breathed deeply as I left my hand on that vulnerable spot, feeling the proof of his life pounding beneath my palm.

That heartbeat was mine. This man was mine. To have and to hold for the rest of my life.

Despite his denials, I knew he had been hurt by his family's rejection of his dream. And the fact that he was willing to pursue it regardless was so admirable. He could have given up his passion and done something his parents would approve of, but his own self-respect had led him down his own path. And still, he was regretful for disappointing his mother. How could you not help adoring a man like that?

His arm around me tightened and pulled me closer. I was only too happy to move into his embrace. All of my worries thousands of miles away.

This felt so, _so_ right. Like I could spend the rest of my life kissing him. We clicked together like two pieces of a puzzle. My heart was doing cartwheels with the joy that I been deemed worthy of his kisses. I knew there could be nothing sweeter in my life.

The movie was forgotten as we lost ourselves in each other. I didn't know how much time passed in that bliss, but it truly wasn't enough.

When the music picked up again, he pulled back slightly, giving small kisses instead of the deep ones I wanted. But as much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. This was the last big dance scene of the movie, so we had to stop before the lights came back on.

I laid my head back on his shoulder and watched the dancers win the big dance competition. The main characters kissed and lived happily ever after. I wished them the best of luck, because like I had just found out tonight, dreams did come true.

The lights came up and we walked out of the theatre, hand in hand, with all the other patrons. Once we reached the lobby, Mike pulled me back under his arm, smiling tenderly down at me. Even though we were in public where anyone could see, I couldn't resist reaching up and pecking his cheek.

We walked back out to his SUV, and he opened the door again, but this time he held my hand and helped me in. My own little gentleman.

Traffic in Port Angeles had gotten worse, so we were stuck getting out of the city. It gave us more time to talk and laugh. By the time we got back on the highway, we were holding hands across the armrest between us, letting our arms swing playfully.

I hated how fast he was driving. Soon I would be separated from him again, and my perfect night would be over. Cinderella going back to her rags and evil step-brothers.

But at least I had one happy sense of accomplishment. Despite the differences, we did somehow fit together. And he wanted to be a werewolf and a human more than a vampire; that alone scored him major points. Maybe he would be able to fit into my world. All I had to do was invite him in.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Mike?" I asked as he turned off on the La Push exit.

He looked over at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's my day off, so not a lot," he answered.

"Would you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" I blurted.

He pulled into the La Push gas station. It was after midnight and the place was deserted, Joseph had gone home long ago.

Mike looked over and searched my face. I didn't know what he was looking for, but I tried to look as earnest as I felt about the invitation.

"Alright, Leah. I would love to see you again so soon. What time?" he said finally.

I smiled in the pleasure I felt. "Meet me there around eleven. I have something I want to tell you."

I would've told him then, but I wanted him to get a good night's sleep of tonight's happy memories. I had even given him a few hours extra to sleep-in on his day off. Despite what my pack brothers might believe, I wasn't a complete inconsiderate monster.

"Okay, I'll be there," he promised.

Leaning over the armrest, I kissed him deeply again, and fire erupted between us. His hand came up to hold my head, preventing me from moving away; I didn't mind at all. Our mouths were battling each other, trying to devour one another. I savored his taste, which had become my new favorite flavor in the world.

I did manage to pull away from him after a few minutes. Giving him a few more quick kisses I said, "I really have to go now."

He smiled broadly and pulled me roughly back. I went willingly, already missing the taste of his lips on my tongue. It took about ten more kisses before I put my hands on his shoulders and desperately pushed away, using a little werewolf strength to halt our eagerness.

"Good-night, Michael Newton. Thank you for a perfect night."

"Good-night, Leah Clearwater. It has been a pleasure and an honor." Chuckling playfully, I scrambled out of the car door before he could grab me again. I knew if he had I would've gone right back.

I got out of the car and started walking toward home, turning around every three steps to wave back to where he still had the car parked. Every time he waved back, the smile on my face grew larger till I was giggling at the silly game. I kept expecting him to be driving away each time I looked back, but he was still there, watching me with a huge grin on his face.

It wasn't until I had turned the corner and was completely out of his vision that I heard the car pull away.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it, because I think I made myself sick staying up until 3:00 AM writing it. It was totally worth it! I really liked writing this, it almost makes me sad to have to go back to my epic fanfics.**


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday

**Yay! This is my favorite chapter! I was so excited to to write it that I had to before the last one... and then I thought to make you all suffer for a couple days before posting it. mwha mwha...**

**I need to write just one more chapter, the tiny little conclusion, but it will probably be very slow after this exciting one. *sighs, oh well.**

**So you know the drill: Read and Review,... and blame Stephanie Meyer for not fixing her characters with a happy ending and making me do it instead.**

* * *

I could barely sleep that night. My mind kept going every little detail of the evening, lingering on every little hand brush and touch and kiss.

The morning couldn't come quickly enough. I ended up getting to the beach a whole four hours ahead of schedule. Lying awake in bed wasn't doing me any good anyway.

But then I had all that time to work myself up into a nervous fit about what I would say. I didn't even know how to approach the subject.

'_I hope you had a great time during the few hours we spent together last night, because I'll be spending every day with you for the rest of our lives.'_

Yes, that sounded like a wonderful start.

'_Oh, did I mention I'm an enchanted creature that could defeat you in any physical challenge and no feat of your strength will ever impress me?'_

Way to bruise a man's ego, Leah.

Even though Mike was stronger than most guys his age, I could just imagine the issues that would arise when he realized I wouldn't need him to be the manly man. What if he got frustrated that I never asked for his help with anything? How would he ever feel like I needed him?

But I did need him. I needed him so much. His very presence calmed me and healed me like nothing ever had before. And even though I knew I would never feel safe in his arms, it was such a comfort to think of his embrace as my own security blanket.

For all his humor and laid-back attitude, I knew he had his pride. Somehow, he had overcome his older brothers' shining glory and carved a life out for himself. He was on his way to building something he could be proud of, that others would respect him for.

He was going to be spending the rest of the summer with the pack, and it broke my heart to think of the way his self-esteem would slip further down every time he watched my pack brothers do something extraordinary. And the others were sure to give him crap for it. I could just hear the insults now:

'_Since Leah's wearing the pants, you might as well wear the skirt!';_

'_Who's the breadwinner and who's the bread baker in this relationship?';_

'_We can handle the danger, your place is at home with the other girls._'...

And I wanted to kick myself because I knew the others were soon going to hear these suggestions in my head and modify them to use at their own leisure. Oh, how I hated this mind link sometimes!

And Mike,... Mike would take it all with a good-humored smile, maybe even making up come-backs about getting in touch with his feminine side.

('_Well, if Leah's not going near that side, then it's good at least you are!'_)

But I knew that inside he would be feeling the insecurity that his brothers had created.

My family wasn't the only problem: What would his mother and father say when we had to tell them that we were living together in Sacramento? What would they say just to the fact that he was dating an older woman?

This was a terrible idea!

How could I do this to him? How could I afford not to?

I considered again how much Fate must hate me. Nothing about this relationship looked like it was going to work!

Where was he? Why didn't he hurry up and get here so I could get this over with?

I plopped down on the sand and tucked my head between my knees, trying to steady my racing heart before it blew out of my ribcage.

I really needed to go for a run. One of the reasons I was getting so keyed up was due to the fact that I hadn't been in wolf form for four days. My skin felt like it was crawling with a hundred little ants. Even sitting on the sand, trying to take deep breath to ease my nerves, the shift rippled along my body.

But I had to keep it together. Only a few more hours and I would show Mike my other form. I really hoped he didn't run away. I didn't think I could live through another rejection.

At last! The invisible chain between us was shortening. Mike was on his way, and my heart leapt with that knowledge. I fought the urge to transform and run to meet him halfway between Forks and La Push.

Tourists and families had been arriving all morning to enjoy the beach, but since it was a chilly and cloudy day (as usual) it wasn't as crowded. Nonetheless, it didn't prevent me from detecting the rumbling of Mike's SUV when it finally-- Finally!-- drove into the parking lot.

I took a few more breaths to compose myself, determined to start this as normally as possible, then I was up and walking toward his car.

He was wearing dark green swim trunks and a navy blue sweater. His eyes were scanning the beach, looking for me. I could tell when he finally spotted me, because his face split into a huge grin that dazzled me. Forgetting all my good intentions to act normal, I started running toward him at break-neck speed.

Mike had begun jogging toward me too, but I cut across the distance a whole lot quicker, skidding up a wave of sand as I stopped myself in front of him at the last minute. I didn't plow him over, but he had to take several steps backward as I threw myself into his arms.

He chuckled breathlessly with the impact, catching his balance awkwardly as I continued to squeeze him. Enthusiastic as I was, I remembered how fragile he was to my super-strength, so I didn't break his ribs.

"Going out on limb here, but I think you're happy to see me," he laughed.

"Always," I said, pulling my head from where it was buried in his neck and kissing his cheek. Only the little kids running around us kept me from pulling his face down for a full make-out session.

He noticed our audience as well. "Shall we go for a walk?" he said with a pointed look at the distance beach. He offered his arm and I linked mine with it.

We chatted about nothing as we walked along the sand. Now that he was here, all my worries and fears had vanished. I felt confident anything could happen, that any problem could resolve itself, that no one would dare to ruin the perfect peace we had found.

"Another jellyfish," he pointed out, steering us around the dead thing on the beach.

"You never find any shells on these beaches. Just a whole bunch of dead invertebrates," he remarked.

"Picked clean by the tourists," I agreed. "But my grandmother had a lovely collection that my mom has decorating our kitchen window ledge. Conch shells the size of your fist."

"I would like to see it," he said. "Do those things really make a horn noise when you blow in them?"

"Mom can do it, but me and Seth have never gotten a squeak outta them."

He chuckled and pulled me out of the way of a meshed clump of smelly seaweed.

I led him over the rocks and through a few small coves, wanting a good distance between us and any bystanders. It took us about half hour to reach the private beach I had in mind. It was a tricky location that few humans would how to find. I could have gotten there in minutes, even in human form, but I was being particularly careful as I let Mike help me up rocks unfamiliar to him.

When we finally reached the cove, he was out of breath and a line of perspiration beaded his hairline. I announced that we had arrived at our destination, and he plopped down wearily in the sand. I sat down beside him and he instantly put his arm around me in a half hug.

"So what makes this beach so special to you, Leah? It has to mean something to spend the time getting here," he said.

I gave a weak smile. "Well, it's far away from prying eyes."

He looked startled for a minute, then took my meaning to heart. "So there's no one to object if I do this, then?"

His lips brushed the side of my neck and brushed upward to behind my ear. It tickled and I squirmed. "Nope, no one at all."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him over. We started making-out on the beach, something I hadn't done in years, and it was wonderful.

His hands skimmed my back and held the back of my head. My own hands caressed his cheeks and fluffed his hair, loving the tiny little moans that escaped his throat. I was moaning too, and really starting to enjoy what we were doing when his mouth broke away from mine. He gasped for breath as he struggled to string words together to form a sentence.

"Wait, Leah, you said you had something important to tell me."

I groaned in frustration and kissed under his chin, not wanting the reminder of why we were here in the first place.

"As cute as you look when you pout, I really would really prefer if you told me before we continue from where we left off," he teased.

"But you might not want to kiss me again after I tell you," I muttered, still looking down at his chin.

His hands framed my face and pulled my gaze up to his. "I think it would be fairly impossible to ever not want to kiss you. Truthfully, I don't even know how I made us stop this time."

"Then there's no point in denying ourselves," I said, reaching my lips for is again. He kept me pushed back. Although I could have easily overcome his meager strength, I let him keep me at arm's length, because I knew the inevitable was about to take place. And also I couldn't refuse even this little wordless request of his to maintain the distance between us.

"Come on, Leah. Just blurt it out, and then we'll decide what's deniable," he encouraged.

Sighing, I pushed off him into a kneeling position. He followed me up on his elbows then straightened his arms so I was leaning across his lap. I dropped my eyes from his, following the column of his neck to where it was hidden by the zipper of his jacket.

One more deep breath, gathering the mental strength for what I had to do. I couldn't resist pressing my lips to his again once more, hard and quickly, afraid it might be the last kiss we would ever have. Then I scrambled back so we were sitting across from each other.

He had picked up on my solemn mood. His blue eyes were very serious as he sat cross-legged and leaned forward, completely ready for bad news.

"What do you think I'm about to tell you?" I couldn't help asking, curious as to what he was expecting.

"Honestly, Leah?"

I nodded.

"I'm afraid you're going to tell me you are going to move away on Monday, or that you have some incurable disease and only have until the end of summer to live. That would explain why you are suddenly so interested in having a romantic relationship with a nerd like me. I'm just your self-pity boyfriend and this means nothing to-"

I had to silence him with my lips to stop the terrible words coming out.

"Don't," I gasped, covering his mouth with my fingertips. "Don't _ever_ say anything like that again, Mike. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're a wonderful person, full of light and hope and happiness, and I'm a miserable shrew without you around."

I looked directly into his eyes so he would know I was telling the truth. "For the rest of time, there is nowhere else I would ever want to be but with you."

"I knew it. You are sick, aren't you? That's why you have a perpetual fever. I should have realized something was wrong that night you showed up nearly unconscious."

"No, Mike, I'm not sick," I assured him. "I'm healthier than ever and, because of you, happier than I've ever been."

I dropped by hand away from his cheek and then scooted back on my knees again.

_Okay, here we go…_

"Remember those legends I told you last night, about our ancestors shifting into wolf form? Well, they're not all legends. Some of them are actually still true in my tribe."

I paused to see if he was taking this in, but I couldn't read his expression.

"Mike,... I'm a... _werewolf_."

I couldn't look up at him. Instead, I stared at my clenched fists, waiting for his response. My head was finally empty of thoughts for the first time that morning. Nothing else in the world required my attention than whatever Mike was going to do next, and I was too frightened to even look up to see what it was.

He was quiet, so quiet. His breath didn't even pick up or falter, but I his heart skipped a few beats, so I knew he had heard me.

Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

"Is there a full moon tonight?" he asked flatly, I couldn't hear any emotion in his voice at all.

"I don't need the full moon to transform. I can whenever I want."

He nodded matter-of-factually, then he became deeply silent and pensive again.

Oh, I should have brought Edward! If only I had made him hide behind the rocks, he would be able to whisper Mike's thoughts to me. Instead, I was stuck waiting for the suddenly mute Mike to regain his ability to speak.

Then I remembered that Edward hated Mike and forgave myself for even contemplating that possibility, but it still didn't help my current situation.

The waves continued to lap against the sand. The gulls were crying and flying over the water. In the distance, my ears could still hear the laughter of the tourists. The entire world was still turning somehow, but my life had come to a standstill as I waited for Mike's reaction.

Finally I couldn't take the not knowing anymore. "Please tell me what you're thinking," I begged, not noticing the tears that had managed to leak out of my eyes.

"I'm wondering if it's dangerous to your health to feel so many different emotions at the same time," he whispered.

I looked up in concern. Any mention of harm coming to him had me instantly ready to do whatever it took to prevent it.

"A big part of my head is laughing and telling me that you're joking, but I know you would never kid about something like this," he said. "And then a rational part of me is saying I need to get to a phone and call the funny farm, but anyone who talked to you would know you're not crazy."

He was watching his fingers trace circles in the sand, so I couldn't see his expression. "So logically, you must be telling the truth. And that brings up a whole other array of emotions, which are pretty conflicting when I remember everything else you've said."

His hand stopped playing with the sand and I didn't breathe. "I don't know whether to run away, throw you down and kiss you till you can't remember this nonsense, or say how cool that sounds."

A spark of hope was stirring that this might work if he was contemplating positive outcomes, but then he shattered it.

"Are you going to kill me?" he whispered.

"No!" I gasped, horrified. I almost reached out to touch his knee, but stopped myself. "I would never do _anything_ to hurt you. And anyone who does will answer to my bite."

A small smile touched his lips, but he still didn't look up. I didn't know what else to say to reassure him.

"Then why would you tell me? This has to be an important secret, so you wouldn't tell me if you didn't intend for me to live on the off-chance that I might blow your cover."

He did look up then, his eyes were hard and un-giving, the eyes of a man considering his death. "I take it that it would be useless to try to run away anyway."

"Do you want to run?" I asked in a small voice. "I promise I won't stop you."

"I want to know why you told me first," he declared.

_Gods give me strength._

"When Quileute wolves find their soul mate, the one they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives and into the next, we imprint upon that person. No one else will ever appeal to us; we will never want anyone else. We give that person everything we have in our power to give, and even more. Wolves mate for life, and we spend that lifetime trying to give back to our mate even a fraction of the peace they have brought us."

I paused to let that sink in. "So you're privy to the secret because my life now belongs to you."

"Whoa, you're saying I have a part in all this?" Now he was animate. He got to his knees and peered anxiously at me.

"A very big part, Mike." I dropped my head, ashamed of the guilt and responsibility I was about to unload on him.

"I don't blame you if you want to leave, but you should know that I'll be there everyday. Thursday night I almost died because I had gone all day without seeing you. Bella drove me to your house in desperation, and seeing you was the only thing that saved me. I, quite literally, can't live without you."

He was silent again for several long seconds, his dazed expression leaving his eyes unfocused.

"So we're like... _bonded_ now?"

"For ever and ever," I whispered, feeling like it was the final chink of the handcuffs. There was no going back now. My life had come to a crossroads, and the path I took would either be alone or with Mike at my side.

I really wanted it to be the latter!

"Mike?"

"Just give me a second to absorb this," he said, suddenly getting to his feet and walking away.

I watched him pace along the water's edge. After about twenty steps, he stopped and stretched upward, crossing his fingers in his hair. He turned to stare out at the ocean, emotions and thoughts visibly passing over his face. A few seconds later, he raked his hand through his hair again and paced away again in a different direction.

Helplessly, I watched him, knowing that he was making up his mind. Whatever he decided would determine both of our futures, so I didn't blame him for wanting to take more than a few minutes to think about it. I patiently waited for him on the sand where he left me and let him pace back and forth.

My man. My only one. Choosing the course of our lives.

And I was content to let him do it.

Conceited and dominating Leah was actually going to let some man decide how she should live her life.

Maybe I would have been angrier at myself if Mike wasn't looking so sexy as he wore a long trench in the sand. I couldn't afford to be picky with the little pleasures anymore. If Mike's stressed face was any indication, I was going to have little prospects when it came to happiness in the future.

Finally he spun around and stomped back to where I was sitting. I looked up at him expectantly, awaiting the verdict of my life, and ready to accept whatever resolution he had come to. Even if it meant my unhappiness, I wasn't going to be able to deny him something he wanted.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting down across from me again. "Let's see it."

"Huh?"

"You said you can do it at will, right? Well, if I'm going to be a part of this paranormal world, I wanna see it." And then he smiled at me, and all the troubles in the world disappeared.

The bottom fell out of my stomach in the relief I felt. I would have given in to his demand immediately, except I remembered Kim's reaction the first time she saw Jared transform.

"Are you sure, Mike?" I whispered desperately, tears glistened in my eyes again. "Do you really want this life? You might change your mind once you've seen me."

"Are you kidding? I did not just have that wrestling contest of truth with my feelings just for you to reject me. I've decided I'm way more curious than afraid of you. In fact, I don't think you could beat me off with a stick at this point."

Something that might have been a joyful giggle escaped me, but I didn't dare to hope yet until I had seen how he would react.

Standing up, I walked several feet away and turned my back to him. A few sniffs of the air told me we were completely alone, the only human scents were the weeks-old werewolf smells.

I kicked my flip flops into the sand, then took another deep breath for strength and crossed my arms over the bottom hem of my T-shirt. It came over my head and I dropped it into a pile on top of my flip flops.

Behind me, I heard Mike's heart start beating fiercely. "Um,... Leah? What the-?"

I pushed down my shorts and kicked those away too. The pulse behind me kicked into overdrive, and I couldn't help a tiny pleased smile, because that heart rate meant Mike liked what he was seeing.

Then I focused on the fire inside my body, letting it rip me apart. It was harsh and spiteful after being kept subdued for so long. I fell forward onto arms that turned to paws before they hit the sand, and then the fire was gone and I was left furry.

Distantly I could hear my pack's thoughts. All the truth and reason for my actions and attitude the past few days was there for them to read in my mind. But their reaction to what they were seeing was the farthest thing from my concentration right now. Bracing myself for another rebuff, I turned around to look at Mike.

He was solid stone as he stared at me, his eyes huge blue saucers and his mouth hanging open. I couldn't hear him breathing. It was a good thing he was already kneeling or he probably would have fallen over.

Not wanting to scare him, I tried to look as least intimidating as possible. I dropped to my belly and crawled along the sand toward him, hoping to wake him out of his shock. When I was close enough, I reached out and touched his knee with my wet nose.

That touch shocked him out of his stone-like state. He jumped and sprawled back on his elbows; gasping as he kept looking at me. But then his face split in a grin.

"So. Totally. _Awesome_!"

He scrambled up and reached a hand out to touch the top of my head. He eyed me questioningly and I dipped my head to indicate he could go on. His fingers traced my soft fur, and it felt like magic to my oversensitive wolf senses. I kept my muzzle down as he petted me, then he reached to scratch behind my ear.

_Oh yeah!_ You could tell he owned dogs. He knew just where to scratch.

Some part of me realized that Seth was howling with laughter somewhere. I tried to block it out with a wolf purr.

Mike reached up another hand and scratched both ears at once, growing more confident that I wouldn't bite him. His smile continued to beam away and it lifted all the remaining tension in my heart.

Mmm, I could certainly get used to this.

"I don't buy the whole terrifying monster bit," Mike suddenly said, his fingers still working wonders. "You're too much of a pussy cat."

The voices in my head had been increasing. A cycle of disbelief, shock, fear, happiness, and then humor kept repeating every time one of them came online. Whoever had been aware when I changed had alerted the others, and they all wanted to hear first-hand what was happening. They roared in laughter at Mike's words, making it a waterfall of noise easy to tune out.

I made a tiny growl in my throat at Mike.

"Oh, scary," he said, then started laughing.

The little rascal! With only my head I was able to knock him down again, then I pounced lightly on him. Leaning over him, I smiled my werewolf teeth menacingly.

He only laughed harder. So did the voices in my head. I couldn't help giving Mike a few wet dog kisses in punishment.

That shut him up! He tried wiping the slobber off his face with his hand, groaning in disgust. But I just licked him again, hand, face, hair, and all. He cried out in protest, begging for mercy. A few wolf-like chuckles escaped my chest like wheezing, I was having a lot of fun.

Jumping off him, I transformed back to my human form. The guys' laughter was really starting to get to me, and I had no intention of giving them any more entertainment for the day.

Mike sat up and looked at his hand, which was holding a large glob of wolf slobber. "That was completely gross, Leah! Ugh, and it smells like raw chicken."

I pulled my clothes on quickly and came back to him. "Come on you dirty boy. You need a bath."

Grabbing his drool-covered hand, I pulled him into the chilly ocean water. Mike quickly dunked his head under in an attempt to dislodge the wolf saliva from his hair. He unzipped his drenched sweater and threw it back onto the sand bank.

Then, in unexpected move, he tackled me and wrestled me under the waves. We struggled in each others grip, both trying to get a hold of the others' wrists. The bubbles swirled around us as the motion of the waves above rocked us back and forth. Finally we had to surface when our oxygen-depleted lungs threatened to collapse.

I only managed to take two gasps of air when Mike's arms locked around me again. This time I didn't even try to struggle. If he wanted to hold me, then I wasn't going to object in the slightest. Besides, he was starting to shiver in the cold water. I wrapped my arms around his waist in attempt to keep him warm.

It was only natural that our lips came together, searching and exploring, in no rush at all. The incoming waves crashed around our bodies in a lulling caress, and the sun broke through the clouds at last. I felt like the clouds had opened up just at that moment to bless this moment. I knew it had to be the greatest moment of my life. But then again, every next second with Mike was the best moment in my life.

"You were wrong, Leah," he murmured, soft lips gently stroking mine.

Was he thinking of talking during this perfect moment?

"I do want kiss you after knowing the truth. I actually think this is better than when I was still in the dark."

Oh, how I loved him!

"_Mike_," my voice broke on his name, but I didn't care. "This might not have been the life you expected for yourself, but I want you to know that I'm so glad you are my life-partner."

"And I want you to know that if I have to be stuck with one person for the rest of my life, I would consider it an undeserved privilege if it were you."

He kissed away the tears that were falling from my eyes again.

The wind blew across us and I felt goose bumps pop up on his bare skin. Jumping up, I wound my legs around his waist, trying to get closer to him so he wouldn't catch pneumonia. Well, that was one of my reasons, anyway.

He grunted with the extra weight, but as we were in waist-deep water, it was pretty easy for him to hold me up. We held each other closer and fell into another famished kiss.

Nectar. Sweet, sweet nectar.

It was several more minutes before I became aware of the catcalls and whistles coming from shore. I groaned into Mike's mouth, only in annoyance this time. He could hear the difference in my tone from the pleasure moans I had been giving before, and he looked at me curiously. I kept his head firmly in my hands so he couldn't look back toward the beach, he probably couldn't even hear them yet with the crashing waves and his weak human ears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's time to run the gauntlet," I murmured. Some noise must have gotten through to him because he tried to turn his head toward the beach. I gripped his ears and pulled his eyes back to me, then I rested my forehead on his, gathering courage and strength for what was to come next.

This day was nothing but a roller coaster with all these emotional ups and downs. What had I been thinking by planning all my life-changing confessions on the same day?

He pressed a few kisses to my lips encouragingly. "What's behind me, Leah?"

"If your older brothers are conceited, low-life jocks, then my brothers are the very demon spawn of the devil," I said.

Hollers and boos came from shore.

"I thought there was only Seth."

"Wrong. I got a couple of idiots that I run with on moon-lit nights."

More laughter from shore.

Mike was smiling again. The little fool should be running for the hills as fast as his human legs could carry him.

"That bad?" he laughed.

Oh heavens. He had no idea how difficult his life was about to become.

I tightened my arms around his neck one last time, clinging desperately. "Please, Mike. Whatever they say, whatever they tell you, please believe that I need you more than I need to breathe. Nothing you are or aren't could ever change that. I love you this way and no way else."

I sent my meanest glare back to the beach, making my threat known to whoever dared to pick on my Michael.

Mike's arms tightened around me. "It's all going to be okay, Leah. Let them bring it."

"Oh, don't say that! Don't encourage them anymore," I pleaded.

"Leah. Get up here." I heard my Alpha's voice and wanted to run away, sink into the water, swim to Hawaii, anything but go up there and face them.

Taking Mike's hand, I finally let him turn to see the beach. They were all there, of course. All sixteen of them. Spread out along the sand bar, jumping up and down and cheering with offensive gestures. Sixteen muscle-mountains of bronze. Did they all have to come shirtless?

Mike finally had the good sense to look pale and scared. My smallest brother would still topple him by eight inches. Even their cackles sounded like growling monsters. I was a terrible person. I was going to feed Mike to the lions without even giving him a blanket to hide behind.

Jacob and Sam stood at the center of the line, both looking the most composed, but that only meant they were sporting Cheshire-cat grins and not hooting to us. Those two were the most likely to just feel happy for me and not dish out any grief.

Mike squeezed my hand, and he smiled encouragingly at me, then _he_ pulled me to his doom. I quickly overcame this momentary lapse of insanity and placed myself between him and the merciless hyenas before we were completely out of the water. Then I put on my war face.

Anyone who tried to yell something was met with my death glare. Some of the younger ones took my silent threat to heart, but others just laughed in my face. I hated them! I wanted to pull Mike into my arms and cover his ears from the some of the dreadful things they were saying under their breath. Even without super-hearing, he had to be hearing some of it.

"That's enough!" Sam finally barked, taking pity on my growing distress. With a few more snickers, the taunting ended.

I walked up to Jacob, pulling Mike with me. I had a strange sense of déjà vu and I glanced over at Sam to see if he recognized this scene too. This was just like the day I had brought Sam home to meet my dad for the first time. Of course dad loved Sam, eventually, but that day had been scary for both of us.

Jacob was a far cry from my father though, and Mike was everything that Sam wasn't. Still, I felt just as scared as I stood before my Alpha leader.

"Jacob, I imprinted on Michael Newton Wednesday morning. I was sick Thursday night because I tried to keep away from him. I handed my patrol off to Seth Friday night because I went to dinner with him. And today, I promised today I would explain my behavior, and I just did."

I kept it short and simple, my voice steady and toneless, determined not to cower. It wasn't like I was confessing to a crime or anything. I hadn't even done anything wrong. So why did it feel like I was signing someone's death certificate?

"Why did you go and do a stupid thing like that?" he asked harshly.

_Oh gods!_ Jacob couldn't even accept this?

I wasn't strong to get through this if he didn't. How was I supposed to convince the others? I was going to break down in tears in another few minutes, it didn't matter if they were watching or not.

"You never deliberately keep away from your imprintee mate, Leah. Don't you have any common sense?" Jake finally said exasperated, and my heart started beating again.

Jacob turned to Mike and smiled widely. "Welcome to the family, Michael Newton."

He stuck out a hand and Mike shook it, returning Jake's smile.

"I'm Sam Uley, and except for your vow secrecy, there's nothing else you need to do but make Leah happy from now on," Sam said, offering his own hand to Mike.

"Vowed and given," Mike agreed, playfully pulling me closer to his side. It was nice, but it still didn't reassure me about what was coming.

"You're invited to come to dinner tomorrow night. The rest of the family will be there to meet you," offered Jacob.

"Sure, of course," Mike readily agreed. The atmosphere between the three of them was already friendly. Too bad I couldn't share their optimism.

"Why didn't you just tell us about him, Leah?" asked Sam finally, turning back to me with genuine curiosity.

I stared at him incredulously. Did he really need me to spell it out for him?

My eyes travelled down one side and then the other of the row of evil smiles. All broad chests, shaved heads, and bronze hands rubbing maliciously together as they sized Mike up like he was prey. They looked like a flock of vultures waiting for the signal to start feeding.

Not if I had anything to say about it!

I risked letting go of Mike's hand for a moment to march over to Brady. He was clutching Mike's soaked and sandy sweater in his hands and I snatched it away before he had the bright idea to begin a game of keep-away.

Quil snorted and I threw an evil look his way. Served him right that he started choking for trying to laugh harder!

Returning to Mike's side, I took his hand again. "We should go home and put some warm clothes on before we catch a cold," I told him. "Come on, you can drop me off at my place. Please excuse us, Jacob, Sam."

Everyone there knew I was only saying that to get Mike out of there. And they knew my excuse wasn't even viable because there was no way a werewolf could get cold. I was just saying that for Mike's sake.

I pulled him along the beach, away from the whispers I could hear so painfully well.

"...regular mother hen."

"Robbed the cradle and tucking him right back in!"

"It took a baby blondie to domesticate her!"

I gritted my teeth in anger. Fortunately, Mike didn't ask me anything on the whole trip back. By the time we reached his SUV, the cold wind had started his teeth chattering. Most of the tourists had gone for the day and no one saw us crawl into his backseat to get warm. He turned on the car and I put the heater on full-blast.

His purple lips were making me nervous, so I wrapped my arms around him again. His arms came up to enfold me, and then he leaned back against the seat. It had somehow turned out that he was the one holding and comforting me instead of the other way around.

"Would it be better if I didn't go to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. He had sensed my mood during the entire confrontation.

"It's not just dinner, it's Sunday night barbecue. Everyone and their mother will be there. And it will last all night long. Once the beer starts flowing, I won't be able to keep track of who needs a butt-kicking and who needs to eat dirt for speaking to you."

"Leah," he objected, lifting my chin to meet his gaze. "You don't need to protect me. I may not be as big as those guys, but I can fight my own battles."

I groaned and buried my face against his bare chest. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of. And you're already beginning to think like that, like you have to compare yourself to them. Please, _please_, believe me when I tell you I am _so_ glad you're not their size. It's all brawn and no personality or brain."

His skin tasted salty, and his heart was a comforting sound beneath my cheek. "I would never put you in a situation that would hurt you or embarrass you. I will never ask or want you to prove you're like them in any way. I couldn't bear it if you sank down to their level."

I was crying again, dammit! Why did this keep happening today!?

His fingers gently brushed the tears, and the tender gesture made me cry harder.

"They're supernatural beings, Leah. Of course I couldn't measure up to them. But like my dad says, there's always someone who's going to be better than you at something. Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because I don't want you hurt, in any form of the word."

I didn't want to make his life worse than I already was, or add to his sorrows. It wasn't because I was afraid he would leave me or anything commonplace like that, I just couldn't live with myself if he came to resent himself for all the shortcomings the guys would reveal to him.

"Sticks and stones, Leah. I'll be fine." To seal his bargain, he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

I was dragging him into a world he had only read about in books, turning his entire perception of reality upside down, changing his life plans forever, taking away his choice the same way mine had been taken, and _he_ was the one comforting _me_?

He was either extremely brave or extremely foolish. But somehow, his kisses just made all the world balanced and perfect. I returned his kiss with my own enthusiasm. But, of course, we couldn't stop at just one.

However, the drying salt inhibited our movement by the way it made everything sticky. It was getting late too. And he needed to get back to shower before his mom came home from work with dinner.

He did end up dropping me off at my house. Leaning over the seats, we shared one or ten more good-bye kisses, then promised to see each other tomorrow afternoon. I would come meet him at his place, and then we would arrive at the bonfire together. While watching him drive away, I felt like my heart was being dragged along behind his car.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran for the back yard. My transformation could barely wait for my clothes to be pulled off. And then I was running.

The forest whipped past me in a blur, and the ground didn't make a sound as I passed over it. Tension of the last four days finally erupted. It felt so wonderful to be letting off steam in this form. The wind rushing past my face, the tree branches reaching out to brush my coat... So good,... and so bad at the same time.

I was still dreading the tragedy that would be the barbecue tomorrow. Mike thought he could handle the jeers that would be coming, but I knew he wouldn't hold up forever. Everyone broke down under enough pressure, and there were so many people in my family to heap more and more on the load.

After all he had been through... everything he had suffered by his older brothers, this just wasn't fair. I couldn't go around breaking noses all night for every taunt and insult. I was imprinted now, fighting didn't hold that much appeal anymore.

After all this time building a butt-kicking reputation for myself, I just wanted to let my bad name go and be left in peaceful happiness with Mike.

No one else would catch this much crap for their imprinted choices. Jacob had imprinted on a freaking fetus, for goodness' sake! But _I_ was the unfortunate one to have found a "baby blondie" as a soul mate. They were only attacking him because of me. After every rotten and mean thing I had ever said or thought about them, they were getting their payback in the worst way, by taking it out on my innocent Michael.

I threw back my head and howled, my heart breaking at the thought. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Let them rip me to kibble, but please spare Mike any insecurity he was already going to gain watching overgrown boys competing in bouts of strength.

I had been inside guys' heads long enough to know how their brains worked. For all Mike's bravado and assurances, it was a male's nature to contend with other males, and there was no way Mike was ever going to win any contest against his new in-laws.

What would he be like in just a few short years? Broken and cheerless? His humor dried up with his self-esteem? Pot-bellied and covered in moles because there was no point in putting efforts into your looks when you were surrounded by the finest specimens in history?

All his dreams for National Geographic would vanish in his depression. His self-pride in tatters and a heavy disappointment weighing him down.

I had faith in Mike, I knew he would have a great life if there wasn't anything around to shadow him from growing into a success. And now he had sixteen shadows to block the sunlight. And it was all my fault!

I wanted to gather Mike up and run away from them all. Take him far away from the taunts and teasing... as far away as Sacramento? And keep his pure and cheerful spirit safe from contanmination. They wouldn't even know they were tainting his free spirit until it was too late.

For the first time ever, I truly considered if I resented my brothers. They could annoy me through every circle of hell and back, but I would still love them. I would still jump in front of a bullet or a train to save their lives. The sparring between us was harsh at times, but that was just me being spiteful for my bitter life. I could give as well as receive, so it barely made a difference to me how far our teasing went. They were always in my mind, and I in theirs; they knew as well as I did that we never really meant anything seriously.

But this was different. This was serious on the deepest level.

I would _never_ forgive them- Ever!- if they did this to Michael.

I became aware of the silence then. They only thing I could hear were my own thoughts echoing back at me, only in shameful and injured voices.

Ah, crap. They had all been listening in. All of them. Well, actually, only nine. But all my distressed thoughts, all my gut-retching fears, self-loathing, and scorn were echoing in their minds. They were offended and defensive, throwing up their guards as they realized I had finally noticed them.

_I never laughed once at him,_ Collin claimed.

_It's your own fault for bringing this on yourself._ This from Quil.

_We don't need to be there anymore than we have to be_, said Seth softly.

_For the record, I was going to give his sweater back,_ said Brady. But he was also trying to hide the idea that he would've have made Mike jump up for it.

_You can't just drop a bombshell on us and not expect any consequences_, Embry put in. _I mean come_ on_, did you see how brittle his skinny little arms were?_

He better not be referring to the gentle arms that held me and made me feel special!

Embry tried to stop thinking after that.

_Leah, are you really going to blame us for something we can't control?_ asked Jake last of all.

_I don't know,_ I admitted truthfully. _But we you _can_ help yourselves. Please, all I'm asking is that you leave him alone!_

They loved showing-off; it was ingrained into their nature or something. I could just picture them being all buddy-buddy at the barbecue, but then they would laugh behind their hands and behind his back. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I had been running back home during this time. I had changed my mind: I didn't want to be in wolf form. A small part of my mind marvelled at my ability to change back so quickly after spending four days away from this form, but the rest was trying to hum to myself. I didn't want to hear all the snide remarks about Mike they couldn't seem to help.

(_A cougar werewolf! Oh man, I should have thought of that._ Embry again.)

I just wanted to take a bath and maybe cry some more.

Oh, dammit! They all had heard that!

Argh! There was no peace from this!

I transformed on the spot and walked the last mile to where I had left my pile of clothes.

Ten minutes later, I was soaking in the bathtub. And I wasn't crying.

* * *

**Dang-it! I read through this and realized that I didn't save after my last edit, so I've lost a lot of this chapter! And I can't remember what I wrote before! Aww, and I really liked those additions! **

**So this is a half-effort result of my bad memory. I know it works, but there was more to it. Arg, so frusterating!**

**Well, at any rate, one more chapter to go.**

**Peace Y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunday

**So here's the wrap up. Not as long as the last two chapters, but it was needed. Thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed my drabble. I know I'm satisfied with the way I could find a happy ending (if only in my mind) for these two beloved characters.**

**A few things to address as to the reviews:**

**1. Yes, I know Leah is OOC... duh! The werewolves go through major personality changes when they imprint. And you can tell she has a great capacity to love if only given the chance, which I tried to do in this fic.**

**2. And this was never meant to go over more than five chapters. I'm surprised how many positive reviews came back on this; I never actually meant for it to go this far. Now I know why I can't do oneshots, I have way too many ideas to settle on one scene. **

**And if anyone happens to know Michael Welch's number, send him my way! heehee...**

**Hmm, that sparks the thought of who they are going to pick for Leah in the movies. I hope they cast better for her character than they did for Bella. *shudders, sorry Kristen, hon, but let's face it, your face is perpetually pinched and doesn't show any emotion. You were happier to get that ugly truck than you were when you ever saw lovely Robbie (who needs to learn how to use a comb outside of the make-up room!).**

**Okay, I'm done. No more soap box (Has anyone ever understood that expression? A soap box? There's that one scene in that cartoon, Brave Little Toaster, where the toaster throws down a box marked Soap and gives a speech to his friends, but I've never seen anyone else make a reference to that saying. It's so wierd if you think about it...)**

**Oh sorry! Now, I'm finished, I promise!**

**Read the story and Review. Stephanie Meyer holds copyright claims.**

* * *

The low afternoon sun came through the windows and captured the dancing dust motes in Mike's bedroom.

The glossy pages slid against each other as I turned the next page. A rare Western Bluebird was sitting on its nest with a patient expression. The image was taken from six different angles and truly looked spectacular.

The opposite page held several pictures of a single badger. The lighting and angles were just as brilliant.

"Hey, here's that brochure of apartments on campus," came Mike's voice from somewhere in the closet.

His head popped out the sliding doors and he was holding up a three-folded purple paper triumphantly. I took a moment to appreciate the sight of his bare torso above his khaki shorts as he dropped the folded pamphlet on the open album in my lap.

"Go ahead and keep it. Look through it and pick out which ones you like best." He blushed as he smiled at me, but otherwise didn't seem too affected by the implications of what he was saying. It was really amazing how well he had already adapted to this new outlook on his life.

I folded the rumple brochure and stuck it in my back pocket as Mike disappeared into his messy closet again. Hockey sticks, tennis rackets, and baseball gloves in increasing sizes spilled from the closet. And the only things actually hung up included football gear and a snow suit. I wondered where he was looking for his clothes.

While his car might be nicely organized, it didn't quite extend to Mike's messy room. The bed I was sitting was made-up at least, even though it looked like it had been hastily thrown together. It wasn't as bad as Seth's room at least.

But there was some order to the chaos. The junk in the corner, including a microwave and an extra desk lamp, must be the college dorm supplies in their summer holiday storage. And the pile of heavy books on the desk looked like old textbooks. The bookcase held CD's, novels, and comic books, each on their own respective shelves, but haphazardly shoved in every which way.

Everything else in the room seemed to be hanging from the countless baseball, football, basketball, and tennis trophies that covered every little spare inch of space. It was quite a collection, to be able to use the different gold figurines as hangers for the baseball caps and Mardi Gras beads. I couldn't the small spark of pride for all his accomplishments. The very best of which I was holding in my hands.

I turned to the next page of the album and found the famous red-fox pictures. The vixen was looking directly at the camera in one shot, like some diva who was telling the photographer he was lucky to have the honor to be in her presence let alone take her picture.

And the pups were wrestling and rolling about on the leaves, taking swipes at each other with their little paws and biting each other playfully. The quality really was incredible. You could almost reach out and stroke the fine orange fur on the pups' head.

A small white slip of paper fell out of the back of the album and my hand whipped out to catch it before it fell to the floor. It was a receipt to the copy store in town, for ten copies on film paper. Eight dollars addition had been added for captions. The date and time at the top of the paper said the transaction had taken place last night at seven twenty-three.

I glanced around the room and spotted the first-class envelope sitting on Mike's dresser. He was still rummaging in some drawer inside the closet, and it wasn't like I was completely snooping. I was just curiously investigating.

Tip-toeing over to the dresser, I picked up the cardboard envelope. The front address was labeled _National Geographic Natural Photography Contest_. Unable to resist, I opened the envelope and peeked inside. There were the exact same images I had been admiring moments before: the pretty Western Bluebird, the grouchy-looking badger, and the family of foxes. Clear block letters across each picture read _Not Original_ and a cover letter with an application form were stuck in the back.

"So which one do you like be-" Mike cut off as he stepped out of the closet and saw what I was holding.

I looked at him with glowing eyes. "You're going to send them in?"

He smiled warmly as he adjusted the collar on his unbuttoned white dress shirt. Underneath was an orange T-shirt, and the cowry shell necklace gave him a surfer look. It was quite dashing.

"You're the one who encouraged me," he said. "And I figured I should take advantage of the rest of the summer months while I'm home. It's going to be hard finding willing subjects in California. The first prize of the contest is a five thousand dollar scholarship and an internship next spring."

I smiled at him and couldn't resist throwing my arms around him, my heart swelling with hope and adoration. "Oh, Mike. I'm so happy for you."

His finger curled around my chin and lifted my face up to his. "It's all thanks to you, Leah. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. You get all the credit." And his lips brushed mine softly.

"You know, I happen to have one of the best noses around. Instead of waiting around for animals to come to you, I could take you right to them," I said.

His eyes widened as he recognized the implications of the golden opportunity in the suggestion. You could almost see the possibilities unfolding in his expression. "Leah, that would be... unprecedentedly amazing!"

I grinned more broadly, so happy to see him pleased.

"We could even explore some locations inaccessible to a walking human," I offered. It was really breath-taking to watch his blue eyes lighting up in excitement. I wanted to make sure I did it repeatedly and often.

"I'm quite sure there has to be a rule somewhere about exploiting your powers, Leah. Something about not using ancient talents to further yours or others' benefits?"

"Oh, rubbish! If I'm cursed to be furry, I might as well enjoy what I can get out of it," I scoffed.

"I wouldn't call it cursed," he said softly, his fingers stroking down my cheek. "You look beautiful when you transform. Strong, fierce, majestic... say Leah, what would you say to posing for a photo spread? We could set it up just the right distance away to make you look like a regular-sized wolf, and you could give me model images that have never been seen."

"Oh, well..." I wasn't sure if I was wiling to go that far. And despite what I had said, I did feel slightly offended that he was hoping to exploit my other form.

"Just a passing thought, Leah. We really don't have to. Although,..." he paused to waggle his eyebrows at me, "any pictures of you in your human form I would selfishly keep to myself. Displayed in a secret album for me to look at when you have to go home for the night."

"Oh," I gasped. He just knew what to say to make everything alright again!

I fairly attacked him with the next round of kisses. He wasn't expecting my sudden burst of strength, and I had forgotten to warn him. We both ended up on his bed, him beneath me, and it had happened too fast for his human senses to follow. His starlted expression at our suddenly new position was so cute!

"Whoa, girl. Nice doggie," he teased when he regained his bearings.

"Ahem! Excuse me?" I grabbed his wrists and pined them by his head, trying hard to scowl down at him.

"I mean, Big Bad She-Wolf."

"That's what I thought." I released his wrists and clutched his shirt collar, pulling his face back to mine in a false show of strength. (As if I would ever do anything that would really hurt him.)

Mike didn't mind though; slowing down my desperate kisses to a more leisurely pace. His hands stroked up the sides of my arms, creating a more gentle mood than my aggressive start. I melted into the calming effect. He had a way of pulling me back from my more violent tendencies, and I liked it a lot.

Our lips parted. I snuggled into him, feeling adored at his acceptance, and cherished in his embrace. There was truly nothing so wonderful and comforting than settling into his arms like his. The few moments of inner peace I had known in my life always seemed to originate from this position.

"Leah, Mike? Aren't you two going to be late for dinner? I could throw a few more chops on the grill if you kids want to stay here," called Mr. Newton from downstairs.

"We're leaving, Dad," Mike called back, then he took a second to press a quick kiss to my lips.

We walked downstairs hand in hand. Mr. Newton grinned at us and waved cheerfully good-bye. Mrs. Newton, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, waved skeptically at us. I hoped her slight animosity towards us was only due to the fact that I was dating her youngest son, but at least Mr. Newton had approved of us straightaway. Maybe Mike's mom wouldn't hold out for long. She seemed like a no-nonsense type of lady.

Seth had gotten his driver's license at the beginning of summer. And despite my constant worries that the collision statistics in La Push would rise, he had managed to drop me off at Mike's house in one piece. He had been in a hurry to get home though, something about meeting Jacob before the cookout. This turned out great because Mike could drive us there and drive himself home afterward.

"So aren't you going to give me the meet-the-parents speech before we get there?" asked Mike after we had gotten out of his neighborhood. Our hands were intertwined across the armrest again, our fingers twisting and playing with each other.

"Why should I? You didn't give me one before meeting your parents," I teased. He just rolled his eyes and murmured something about his parents being Forks celebrities.

"Mike, my mom is thrilled to meet you. There's nothing for you to worry about." _Except staying as far away from my pack brothers as possible._

"Then I'll trust you to know what's best for me, Leah," he said with a smile, quoting me from the other night.

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what was best for him. Staying away from this barbecue. And I was betraying his trust by bringing him anyway.

But he had _insisted_! I was conflicted between giving in to his desires and protecting him from himself. I was so nervous about what was about to happen tonight that I could feel my meal from lunch hours ago threatening to make another appearance.

Surprisingly though, I didn't feel the overwhelming need to shift forms in the face of this extreme emotion.

Huh, that was peculiar. I should be feeling the change rippling across me and fighting the urge with all my might, but I only felt sick to my stomach and nothing else.

It couldn't be just because Mike's fingers were intertwined with mine and settling the worst of my nerves... could it?

Even yesterday, when I finally allowed myself to shift after the long dry-spell, I turned it off again so soon afterward.

The stories said that the changes became less frequent with time. That once a wolf calmed down a bit, he (or she) could completely stop the shifts and become human again, growing old and normal healing rates and everything.

Of course, I was the exception of the rules, because I was female. And the technical trait that had made me female had dried-up when I got frozen in werewolf time.

Fifteen years, I had been told. That was the minimum it had taken my forefathers to step back into mortality, for the fires rolling around inside to become still again. In fifteen years I could have the shifting under control and my 'girl-stuff' might pick up where it left off. _Might_ being the key word.

But it made sense that it should. I had Mike now, so there had to be some form of natural selection that had proved me fit for survival.

But what if-- if I dared even hope against hope-- that by imprinting on Mike, the solidifying process had somehow begun early? It wasn't like I could wait for Mike to grow much older, so what if I might be getting a Get-out-of-Shift Free card because there had to be more puppies to carry on the werewolf genetics?

This time last week, I would have been running around trying to find a fight to let off some steam. I didn't want to now. There didn't seem to be any steam in me anymore, just a lot of anxiety for Mike's state of mind.

Even yesterday I had been angry with my brothers for what they would unintentionally do to Mike, but there was no anger now. Just a strong urge of protectiveness of him, a little sadness and disappointment too. But I was even hoping to avoid a fight. Maybe my fire was burning-out quicker than the others.

Oh! That was definitely something to be happy about!

I always knew there would be an advantage to being a female someday!

My hand instinctively dropped to my stomach, and all my sorrow over my lost chances were swept away. It was kind of funny, because I had thought my maternal instincts had dried up with my body, but now I couldn't get the image of blue-eyed puppies out of my mind.

Not yet, of course. But someday, sooner than anyone had predicted, Mike and I could rejoice in what it meant to have been the only female werewolf.

And it was all thanks to him!

My grip on Mike's hand had tightened. He looked over at me and smiled, squeezing back slightly, and my heart soared.

I was going to be free, sooner than the rest of them. And my life was going to be complete with Mike beside me.

Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes and spent the rest of the car ride thanking whoever had listened to my prayers.

"Here we are," Mike announced when we reached La Push's park. He put the car in park and looked over at me as I scanned the crowd of people arriving.

Ever since December when the seven new recruits had popped out of their wolfie shells, a lot more families in La Push had been invited to the group functions. A lot of the parents of the young kids did not know the secret, so the veteran parents like my mom and Billy tried to ease their worries and support the boys, encouraging the distressed parents to keep giving them the benefit of the doubt.

I glanced back at Mike. "You ready for this?" I asked him.

"Are you?"

I bit my lip, not quite sure. Although no one in my pack or immediate family would argue with Destiny's decision of my mate, the others would still unmistakably doubt me for bringing a white boy to dinner. This had to be karma for all the crap I had once given Jacob about letting Bella in on tribal secrets.

Oh, well. Their opinion hardly mattered. Small-minded people would have to learn to butt-out. I was _happy_, for goodness' sake! An emotion I had thought had been lost to me forever.

I lifted Mike's hand and held the back of his palm to my cheek, taking a moment to savor his cooler temperature.

"Okay, let's do this," I said, smiling affectionately at him.

Before he let me get out of the car, his hand curled around my head and pulled me closer for a deep kiss. The gesture eased my nerves considerably. "I probably won't get to do that anymore tonight with your mom watching, so do you think that can last us until tomorrow?"

"It will have to." I said and pressed one more kiss on him.

We got out of the car and started toward the gathered group of friends. The sun's rays were streaking orange lines across the sky above the pine trees. The needles mashed beneath our feet gave off a sweet smell. The atmosphere in the group of werewolf families was welcoming and cozy. It felt so wonderful to be here. And with Michael walking beside me, I felt like there could be no where else I belonged.

I spotted my mom setting up the assorted salads at one of the picnic table tables and led Mike over to her.

"Mom," I called. She turned and her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"This is Mike Newton, Mom."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Clearwater," Mike said, and from somewhere in a back pocket he produced a scented, red paper flower. Bowing slightly, he presented it to my mother.

Mom's eyes widened, but then they warmed and she accepted his small offer, completley charmed by the gesture. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mike. Leah's told me a lot about you."

Mom sniffed the flower and stuck it behind her ear. Then she took his arm and turned to the other gathered guests, motioning a few over.

"Mike, I would like to introduce Billy Black. He's Jacob's father." Mike shook Billy's hand, and then mom introduced Mike to various others.

He smiled to them all politely and even made jokes with Billy. I was beaming with the pride I felt and inwardly sighing with relief. There were one or two guests who raised questioning eyebrows, but Mike's perkiness and laughter won them over in mere seconds. It was another needless worry I had gotten myself worked up for.

"Where are the guys?" I asked Billy as Mike was talking to Claire's mother; the three-year-old girl was squirming in her mother's arms, obviously looking for her favorite six-foot Barbie doll. None of the wolves from Jacob or Sam's pack were present.

"Secret meeting. Jacob said they'll be by later."

I scowled. "Why wasn't I told? Am I suddenly no longer a member of the pack because I'm expected to settle down and get married?"

Billy smiled secretly. "I believe it was some special present to do with you, Leah."

A present? For me? Why would they go and do something that? It didn't make any sense.

But before I could ask Billy for more details, another sharp scent filled the air.

"Oh great. Looks like Bella and Edward brought Renesme for Jacob," I commented, turning to the back of the park where the eastern sky was darkening.

The two white figures came out of the shadows, a little girl the size of a five-year-old clutching Bella's neck.

"Who's that with Edward?" asked Mike. He must have heard me mention the familar names.

I glanced back at him, not sure how to explain with all these uninformed humans around. Mike saw the apprehension in my face and wrapped one arm around my shoulders protectively as we faced the newcomers. It was a useless gesture, of course, but it still felt nice.

I heard Edward stop about twenty feet away, glaring at Mike. With a tiny hiss, I stepped in front of his line of vision. Edward's expression abruptly changed into one of disbelief. He looked over to Bella, who only nodded, and a bemused expression spread across his face.

I did _not_ want to take Mike over there.

Did not! Did not! Did not!

Except he was looking down at me expectantly, wanting an answer to his question, and interested in the couple who were once his friends.

I sighed. "Come on, Mike. I might as well get this out of the way." I took his hand and led him over to the wretched smell.

As much as I wished otherwise, they were family, in a way, and Mike needed to know about them.

Edward looked like he was going to throw up with the laughter he was holding back. The murderous thoughts I aimed at him were the only thing that kept him from bursting his lungs out. He kept coughing and clearing his throat to prevent that outcome.

"It's nice to see you again, Mike," said Bella in her bell-like voice. (I snorted softly at the thought. Her name now matched the physical trait.)

"Bella? Whoa, it can't be you. What _happened_ to you?" said Mike.

He tried to take a step closer, but I kept my stance at the six-foot distance, refusing to get a full whiff of the smell. Mike glanced back to me and I sent him a reluctant plea, begging him not to make me go closer, although I would if he really willed it. Thankfully, Mike stepped back to my side and didn't press me for a reason.

"It's okay, Leah," said Bella, drawing Mike's attention back to her. "You see, even though we are allies, we are still natural enemies. It goes against instinct to be in close proximities."

"Natural enemies? What _are_ you, Bella?" Mike looked back to me and measured the disgust on my face. "Oh no. Don't tell me... the _cold ones_? Seriously?!"

He looked back at Edward accusingly. "All this time? All through high school and _everything_? But Bella, that would mean you... you _knew_?"

Bella nodded slowly. "I knew all along. It didn't influence my decision at all." She glanced at her husband and beamed.

"S-So you... you _volunteered..._? Oh my god!" He took a step back, watching them both warily. I put a foot in front of him, sheltering him from the objects of his fear and glaring at the two of them.

"We aren't going to attack." Edward said exasperated.

"B-But Bella," Mike kept staring at her disbelievingly, not seeming to have even heard Edward. "You _wanted_ this? You wanted to be... Oh God, you're... you're _dead!_?"

_At least he's reacting at the right level of freak-out mode,_ I thought.

Bella's eyes were kind as she returned Mike's gaze and smiled slightly at him. "Do I look dead, Mike? I've given up a lot of human things, but I'm not dead. And I have enough of a conscience to stay away from murdering helpless humans."

"Is she serious?" Mike turned to me for an explanation. He didn't look particularly afraid, just wary. I was glad. If these... _people_ were upsetting my Michael, I would've had to send them away. And it would've pained Jacob if Renesme left.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at that thought.

"None of us can understand it either," I told Mike. "She was somehow blinded by infatuation and gave up mortality for her hubby."

"I like to think of it as giving up human weakness to spend eternity with my soul-mate," Bella said breezily, apparently not at all offended by the thoughts others had of her decision.

Mike was still shaking his head at her incredulously. He turned to Edward. "And you just _let_ her throw her humanity away? I thought you loved her!"

"Of course I do! If I had my way, Bella would be starting her sophomore year in New Hampshire. We fought the whole way until I had to change her in order to save her life," Edward argued.

Mike's eyes widened. "You were going to die, Bella? How?"

"It's a long story Mike. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

The child in Bella's arms had been listening to the conversation patiently, but she didn't look too interested. When Bella paused, the girl tapped her hand to her Bella's cheek. Bella looked around swiftly, then down at the child and shook her head.

Renesme looked agitated and she leaned over towards Edward. "Daddy, where is Jacob?"

Edward turned to me for explanation, and since I couldn't help the knowledge that sprang into my head anyway, I answered Renesme's question. "He'll be by soon."

"Daddy?" asked Mike, looking from the girl to Edward, and then turning to Bella suspiciously.

Bella smiled and lifted Renseme higher in her arms. "This is our daughter, Mike. Say hello Renesme."

"Hello," she chirped, then glanced around the assorted guests, still looking for Jacob.

Mike was shaking his head at Bella again. "Should I even bother asking?" he posed the question to me.

"It's another long story," I replied.

Mike murmured something that sounded like "crazy" and Edward glared at him, not liking whatever he was reading in Mike's thoughts.

I snarled at Edward in warning. He should be grateful Mike wasn't pining for Bella anymore, not scorning him for finding her repulsive!

Edward must have heard the wisdom in my thoughts because he started trying to hold back snickers again. I huffed in exasperation, wanting to leave and take Mike back to normal people like my mom and Billy.

Before we could turn around, however, Renesme squealed, "Jacob!" and my Alpha was bounding into sight.

Renesme reached for him as he reached for her; Bella relinquished her hold without complaint.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Jacob crooned, lifting the girl up in the air above his head. She smiled down at him with her abnormally white shiny teeth. Then he attacked her with quick tickling kisses on her neck, at which Renesme shrieked with delight .

"Um, is this normal?" Mike stepped close and whispered softly to me. It took me a second to focus on his words because his soft breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Nessie is to Jacob what you are to me," I explained softly. Mike's eyes almost bugged out of his head again. I patted his arm reassuringly. "I'll explain later, but they don't have the type of relationship we have."

He nodded, seeming dazed.

Quil approached us, holding a bouncing Claire in his arms. He shot me a secretive smile, glancing quickly at Mike then back to Jacob.

Huh? What was that smile about?

"I'm so glad you came, Nessie," said Quil. "Claire was asking about you."

"Nessie!" Claire squealed, squirming to be put down. Renesme saw her friend and wanted down too. The little girls took each other's hands and smiled at each other, still gripping the hands of their respective boyfriends.

"Come on! Come on! Brady's mommy brought baby kitties! We gotta go see 'em!" said Claire, dragging along both Nessie and Quil.

"We're coming, we're coming, Claire," Quil laughed. The four of them formed a chain that clumsily took a few steps.

"Just a second, Nessie. I need to speak to your Aunt Leah, but I'll be right there. I promise," said Jacob, letting her be pulled off by Claire.

"So Mike, what have you been doing all year?" Edward suddenly asked. "University of Sacramento, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you remember that?" said Mike confused.

"We need to catch up. Come on, let's grab some drinks." Edward took the puzzled Bella's hand and took a few steps toward the coolers, looking back at him expectantly.

"Uh, sure." Mike turned back to me, but I caught Jacob nodding at Edward from the corner of my eye.

"I'll catch up in a sec." I let go of Mike's hand. He took one more glance at me, then walked off behind Bella and Edward.

"Wait, do you guys even... drink normal human beverages?" I heard him ask.

I turned back to Jacob, hoping he kept this short. Treaty or no treaty, I didn't trust those blood-drinkers so close to Mike.

Jacob had a winning smile on his face. "Be prepared to owe me big time, Leah. You're going to get down and kiss my dirty feet when I tell you this."

I scrunched up my nose and snorted. "Don't count on it."

Seth and Sam appeared next to him. "You can't take all the credit, Jacob. We both agreed to tell her together since both had to concede to the point," said Sam.

I looked at the three of them. "What? What's with the 'boys-only' secret meeting?" I demanded, thinking again of the present Billy mentioned.

"You're going to love this, Leah. They _commanded_ us not to tease Mike," said Seth excitedly.

Sam and Jacob sent him seething looks.

"Seth! We were supposed to tell her! It was our job."

"Why can't you just keep your big mouth shut, Seth!"

"Oops, sorry. Uh, Leah, a little help here?" Seth turned to me with his embarrassed expression, his eyes pleading with me to save him from the fierce glares the Alphas were giving him.

But I was too stunned to speak. They, Sam and Jacob, had given Alpha orders to keep my pack brothers off Mike's back?

"They are not allowed to taunt or make any jokes at his expense about anything to do with his human limitations," Sam explained to me when I didn't respond.

"No one can single him out for challenges or mockery. They can't give him special treatment, he still will be involved in family jokes, but they can't unintentionally expend countless, needless insults, puns, or double-meanings meant to torment. We don't harass members of our family," Jacob went on.

"And no cougar jokes either," Seth put in.

I didn't know what to say. After my mouth had fallen open in shock, it seemed incapable of moving again.

They had done this? For me? For Mike?

I knew my eyes were fairly glowing with gratitude as I stared up at them. Tears threatened to fall as their faces blurred.

"Oh, you're not going to cry, are you?" Jake suddenly looked very uncomfortable. It looked like some things never changed.

Ugh, would he never get over my woman stuff?

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping away the tears to alleviate Jacob's uneasiness. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think we do. After what we heard yesterday, you made your feelings heavily known," said Seth with a slight wince.

I stepped to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Seth. You might be the one person I exempted from my frustrated rage. You are the best brother I could ask for."

I kissed his cheek. Then I turned and kissed Jake and Sam's cheeks as well to show my gratitude.

Jacob put his hand to the wet mark then looked at his palm incredulously.

"Crying, and now kissing? Are we sure you are really Leah?" Jake asked jokingly.

"See! That's what I said. I told you, this Mike has mellowed her out and turned her into some kind of _girl_!" Seth shuddered at the word.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes at them, but couldn't help the beaming smile on my face for them. I was beyond grateful to them. It was the best present I could ask for.

No, it was better, because I never would have been to ask for it. They had had to give it.

"Thank you again, so much," I said with feeling. The Alphas smiled back at me, and I felt like the very last worry that could cause me unhappiness had been dissolved in this one Alpha command.

"You're welcome, Leah. I'll catch you later," Jake said, and bounded across the lawn to where Nessie waited for him with Claire, Quil, and the kittens.

I saw Emily approaching from behind Sam, and I knew he knew she was there too. If he felt at all like I always did, he was desparate to hold her, and I didn't begrudge him the desire at all anymore. Quickly, I excused myself and ran toward the coolers where my own imprintee mate was waiting for me.

Mike turned towards me just as I reached him. He went 'umph' as I threw my arms around him enthusiastically, the tears leaking out of my eyes again. I was giggling hysterically as I rubbed my face against his shirt. Mike patted my back in confusion, but I was too ecstatic to explain.

Edward quietly led Bella over to the picnic table where Billy and Sue sat, the only ones who might welcome and speak to them. It was obvious they would be watching a lot from the sidelines tonight, but I couldn't feel sorry for them right now. Although, I had a inkling my gracious new mood might allow me to view them with new sympathy from this night on. My new personality seemed to make my feelings much more tolerant and accepting, maybe even to leeches.

But right now, I was only happy that they had left me alone with Mike.

"What did Jacob say to you? It's certainly something I need to say to you everyday if it makes you this happy," Mike laughed into my hair.

I couldn't even reply. I just turned my face up and captured his lips with mine, pressing quick kisses against him that were filled with my teeth because I couldn't stop smiling.

"Everything is perfect, Mike," I whispered. "You have made my life completely perfect."

He chuckled and returned the next kiss.

"I can't take all the credit, Leah. You're the one who's shown me everything that I've been missing. Suddenly, this small town is interesting and special enough to be worth coming back to."

"So you wouldn't mind making this place our home?" Was it possible that all my dreams could really come true in less than a week? I would get to stay near my family and the town where I had fallen in love?

"Of course, Leah. After all, you've given me the reason to stay."

I changed my mind. Fate didn't hate me; She loved and adored me like Her favorite child.

My life was blessed and absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Eh, corny ending, I know. Just wanted to tie that line in there somewhere.**

**Oh, it's all over! Now I'm going to have to find something else to do at 2 am.**

**Thanks again to everybody who reviews. Uh, I've never had to end a story before, I really have no idea what to say... Thanks for accompanying me on this journey? I suppose. (Man, how am I ever going to finish my other epics if I can't even say good-bye in this little thing.)**

**Everyone have a wonderful summer! And remember, Midnight Sun isn't that far away!**

**Peace y'all!**


End file.
